Un beso a oscuras
by Luna Lunatic.Uchiha
Summary: Itachi, duque de Konoha, perdió a su esposa y ahora es él quien se está muriendo. Pero antes de reunirse con su amada, debe encontrar a los padres adecuados para su hijo. Su hermano Sasuke y Hinata, hermana de su esposa, serían los candidatos perfectos, y también lo serían el uno para el otro, aunque ellos no lo vean. Entonces pondrá en marcha un plan muy arriesgado.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Anna Casanovas, Un beso a oscuras. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**SINOPSIS**

**Itachi Uchiha, duque de Konoha, perdió a su esposa al año de casados y ahora es él quien se está muriendo. Pero antes de reunirse con su amada, debe encontrar a los padres adecuados para su pequeño Shisui. Su hermano Sasuke y Hinata, hermana de su difunta esposa, serían los candidatos perfectos, y también lo serían el uno para el otro, aunque ellos no lo quieran reconocer… Ante la perspectiva de que el tiempo se le está acabando, Itachi decide plantearle a Hinata la posibilidad de un matrimonio de conveniencia, poniendo deliberadamente en marcha un plan muy arriesgado.**

**Hinata debería haber rechazado a Itachi y, por su parte, Sasuke debería haberse negado a suplantar a su hermano mayor en su noche de bodas. Pero los dos acceden a ese descabellado plan y, tras un beso a oscuras, todo cambia para ellos.**

**PRÓLOGO**

—Puede besar a la novia, excelencia.

Las palabras del sacerdote dieron la boda por terminada e Itachi Uchiha, duque de Konoha, besó a su esposa delante de los más de trescientos miembros de la nobleza que ocupaban los bancos de la catedral. De entre todos aquellos invitados sólo unos pocos se alegraban de verdad por el enlace y el que más era sin duda Sasuke Uchiha, hermano del duque. Hermanastro en realidad, aunque eso a ninguno de los dos les importaba lo más mínimo.

El padre de Itachi, el anterior y legendario duque de Konoha, se casó en segundas nupcias con una noble irlandesa y unos años más tarde le regaló a su primogénito y heredero un hermano pequeño. Itachi y Sasuke se parecían mucho físicamente, pero sus personalidades eran tan distintas como la noche lo es del día, aunque se sincronizaban a la perfección. A pesar de las diferencias, de las peleas y de los años que los separaban, nadie habría podido encontrar a dos hermanos que se quisieran y respetaran más que ellos.

Sasuke sonrió al ver a su serio hermano mayor besar a Natsu Hyuga. Nunca se habría imaginado que Itachi fuera capaz de expresar en público lo que sentía; seguro que con aquel beso pretendía dejar claro que se casaba por amor y que no iba a tolerar que nadie despreciara a su duquesa. Natsu, mejor dicho, la nueva duquesa de Konoha, se apartó y miró a Itachi con tanta ternura y tanto amor que a Sasuke le dio un vuelco el corazón. ¿Envidia? No. Se alegraba mucho de que se hubieran casado. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Eran almas gemelas.

Itachi y Natsu se habían conocido por casualidad; ella era la dama de compañía de lady Ringo Ameyuri, una aristócrata malcriada, una auténtica arpía. Sasuke no sabía exactamente qué había sucedido, pero a partir de la noche en que conoció a Natsu, Itachi no volvió a ser el mismo y ahora, apenas seis meses más tarde, se casaba con la mujer que le había enseñado a sonreír.

En aquel instante, vio que su hermana lo estaba mirando y le guiñó un ojo; Itachi sonrió orgulloso y le ofreció el brazo a su flamante esposa. Abandonaron la iglesia tras un beso, para empezar juntos el resto de su vida.

Una vida que, por desgracia, no duró demasiado.

Apenas un año más tarde, Sasuke volvía a estar en una iglesia al lado de su hermano mayor, pero esta vez sus rostros no sonreían; el de Itachi estaba devastado por la tristeza y el de Sasuke reflejaba una rabia incontenible. Era el funeral de Natsu. La duquesa había muerto al dar a luz a Shisui, un niño de ojos tristes que jamás conocería a su madre. Un niño que jamás sabría lo maravillosa que era la mujer que le había dado la vida. En la iglesia apenas había veinte personas, incluido el sacerdote y los monaguillos.

Al parecer, la nobleza londinense no había tenido ningún problema en ir a curiosear en su boda, pero se había amedrentado ante la genuina y desgarradora expresión de dolor del duque de Konoha.

Sasuke estaba de pie junto a su hermano, lo habría abrazado, pero sabía que Itachi necesitaba mostrarse fuerte y valiente durante el sepelio. Cuando se derrumbara más tarde, Sasuke estaría también a su lado. El párroco concluyó el sermón e, intuyendo que la familia no quería ni necesitaba más de su presencia, se fue a la vicaría.

—Quiero estar solo —le dijo Itachi a Sasuke—. Por favor.

—Por supuesto —respondió este tras colocarle una mano en el hombro—. Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites.

Él no había amado nunca a nadie, no del modo en que su hermano había amado a Natsu, y no podía ni imaginarse lo que sentía en ese momento. No podía imaginar lo que debía de ser tener que despedirse para siempre de la persona con la que uno creía que iba a pasar el resto de su vida. Le apretó el hombro y se dio media vuelta.

—¿Sasuke? —La voz de Itachi lo detuvo.

—¿Sí?

—Ve con Hinata. Asegúrate de que está bien.

—Claro.

Hinata era la hermana pequeña de Natsu. Sasuke la había conocido el día de la boda y no había vuelto a verla desde entonces. Gracias a Dios, no se parecía a Natsu, al menos físicamente, pero era evidente que las dos estaban muy unidas.

Abandonó la iglesia, pero antes miró por encima del hombro una última vez y vio a Itachi junto al ataúd. Tenía la cabeza agachada, el mentón pegado al torso y no trataba de reprimir las lágrimas que le caían por el rostro. Cuando lo vio levantar una mano, supo que estaba acariciando el rostro de Natsu y los dejó solos. No tenía ningún derecho a entrometerse en aquel momento tan íntimo.

Fuera, el sol lo cegó durante unos instantes y le pareció insultante que el astro hubiese decidido brillar en un día tan lúgubre como aquél. Se llevó una mano a la frente y, en cuanto recuperó la vista, buscó a Hinata. Estaba de pie, sola junto a los rosales que había a la entrada del camino que conducía a la pequeña iglesia.

Él se encaminó hacia allí, pero no dijo nada; ella parecía necesitar el silencio.

—A Natsu le habría gustado casarse aquí —dijo Hinata, sorprendiéndolo, creía que no se había percatado de su presencia—. Le encantaban las rosas blancas. Por eso Itachi había ordenado que todas las flores que acompañaban el sarcófago fueran ésas. Sasuke mismo llevaba una en la solapa.

—¿Está usted bien, lady Hyuga? —le preguntó Sasuke.

Él sabía cómo consolar a su hermano, o al menos eso creía, pero no tenía ni idea de qué podía hacer o decir para aliviar a la joven que tenía delante. Hinata no lloraba, no parecía haber derramado ni una sola lágrima, pero tenía el par de ojos más tristes que Sasuke había visto nunca. Mantenía los hombros erguidos y la tensión que irradiaba era tal que temió que fuera a romperse. Iba vestida de riguroso negro, lo que acentuaba las sombras de su rostro y el vacío de su mirada y en las manos no paraba de retorcer un pañuelo que sin duda estaba completamente seco.

—No, no estoy bien —contestó ella mirándolo a los ojos—. ¿Cómo quiere que esté bien? —le preguntó enfadada—. Y no me llame así.

Los blancos iris de Hinata se clavaron en Sasuke con tanta fuerza que éste tardó unos segundos en comprender lo que le estaba diciendo. Las hermanas Hyuga no pertenecían a la nobleza y, si bien era cierto que Natsu se había convertido en duquesa al casarse con Itachi, Hinata carecía de título.

—Lo lamento, señorita Hyuga —enmendó Sasuke, pero sólo porque no quería que ella siguiera mirándolo de aquel modo—. Sé que no está bien, comprendo perfectamente por lo que está pasando.

—¿Ah, sí? —Hinata no sabía por qué se estaba comportando así con el hermano de Itachi, pero no pudo contenerse—. ¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿Acaso ha perdido a la única persona que le ha querido jamás? ¿Acaso sabe lo que es quedarse sin familia, completamente solo? —Formuló las preguntas con tanta rabia que incluso dio un paso hacia él—. Dígame, lord Uchiha, ¿cuándo le ocurrió algo así? ¿Cuándo perdió todo lo que quería? ¿En su última escapada a Londres?

Sasuke se mordió la lengua. Cierto, no era ningún santo, pero tampoco era el crápula que retrataban las páginas de sociedad. Al parecer, los periódicos londinenses sentían una extraña fascinación por él. Su padre había tenido la osadía de casarse por amor con una mujer mucho más joven, cuyo único mérito era ser la segunda hija de un discreto barón. A nadie le había importado que se quisieran, ni que Fugaku Uchiha ya se hubiera casado una vez siguiendo las normas y hubiera terminado siendo un desgraciado.

Su padre siempre hablaba con respeto de su primera esposa, la madre de Itachi, pero no era ningún secreto que la primera duquesa de Konoha había sido de moral alegre —había muerto en un accidente de carruaje, yendo en compañía de otro hombre —, pero al menos había tenido la decencia de no buscarse ningún amante antes de darle a su esposo un heredero. El duque no volvió a casarse hasta cinco años más tarde y Sasuke nació dos años después, acallando así todos los rumores que circularon en su momento acerca de que el duque de Konoha contraía matrimonio con una irlandesa para dar legitimidad a su futuro hijo.

Sí, Sasuke había despertado mucho interés desde antes de su nacimiento, pero no era culpa suya que se siguieran con avidez todos sus pasos y que sólo se molestaran en publicar los datos más escandalosos. Si bailaba con una mujer, a la mañana siguiente aparecía publicado en alguna parte que tenía nueva amante, pero si invertía en la construcción de un hospital o si discutía en el Parlamento a favor de las mejoras en las fábricas, no se oía ni una palabra sobre el tema.

—Tiene razón, señorita Hyuga, no sé por lo que está pasando. —Carraspeó—. Pero quiero a mi hermano, quizá tanto como usted a su hermana, y él me ha pedido que cuide de usted. No quiero molestarla más. —Inclinó levemente la cabeza a modo de saludo y dio un paso atrás. Hacía años que había dejado de justificarse, de defenderse, y aquél tampoco era el momento adecuado para hacerlo—. La esperaré junto al carruaje; cuando esté lista para partir, venga a buscarme.

Se alejó del camino y, sin saber muy bien por qué, se acercó al panteón donde descansaban sus padres. Leyó la lápida, a pesar de que se sabía de memoria las palabras, y recordó el día en que murió su padre. Aquel hombre que siempre le había parecido eterno, casi un dios, envejeció y murió un día de repente, sentado en su butaca, con su esposa cosiendo a su lado y sus dos hijos durmiendo en casa. Su madre se quedó desolada, Sasuke nunca había visto a nadie llorar así —«excepto a Itachi hace unos minutos», pensó—. A pesar del amor de sus hijos —ella siempre había querido a Itachi como propio y él la consideraba su madre—, la duquesa viuda murió un par de años más tarde. Sasuke pasó la mano por la lápida y se dio cuenta de que todavía les echaba de menos.

Era extraño, tenía treinta y dos años y sus padres habían fallecido hacía una década. Suspiró. Si él seguía sintiendo aquella pérdida, lo que le había sucedido a Itachi tenía que ser demoledor.

—Los envidio.

La voz de su hermano mayor lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y se dio media vuelta. No lo sorprendió ver que Itachi también había sentido la necesidad de visitar el panteón familiar y se apartó un poco para que pudiera acercarse.

—¿Qué es lo que envidias?

—Que estén juntos —respondió, con la mirada perdida—. Ellos dos están juntos, Natsu y yo, no.

Sasuke sintió un horrible escalofrío en la espalda; era imposible que su hermano estuviera insinuando lo que él creía.

—Piensa en Shisui, Itachi —«Y en mí», quiso añadir—. Te necesita.

Su hermano cerró los ojos un segundo.

—Lo sé. Tranquilo, no voy a hacer ninguna tontería. —Le puso una mano en el hombro y respiró hondo—. Pero los envidio.

Los dos se quedaron allí, en silencio, durante un rato.

Hinata no iba a llorar. No iba a llorar porque si empezaba no iba a poder parar.

Natsu y ella se habían quedado huérfanas a muy temprana edad. Su hermana apenas había cumplido los dieciséis y ella los doce cuando murió su padre, justo dos años después de que hubiese fallecido su madre. Las dos hermanas Hyuga se quedaron solas en el mundo, en la ciudad de Brighton, para ser más precisos, y en cuanto hubieron recibido las condolencias de todos los vecinos, empezaron a llegar las insinuaciones acerca de qué iban a hacer para salir adelante; al fin y al cabo, su padre, un mero comerciante, les había dejado una discreta herencia que no iba a durar para siempre. Un par de caballeros se ofrecieron para hacerse cargo de ellas, pero Natsu se negó en redondo, pues sabía qué esperaban recibir a cambio de tan generosa oferta. En esa época, Hinata no sabía exactamente qué estaba pasando, pero todavía recordaba la expresión de alivio que vio en el rostro de su hermana cuando llegó la tía Tsunade.

Tsunade Senju era su tía abuela y la persona con más agallas que Hinata había conocido nunca. Al parecer, se había peleado con la abuela de ellas, su hermana, y se había distanciado de la familia, pero al enterarse de que las niñas —que era como solía llamarlas— se habían quedado solas, decidió ir a buscarlas.

Tsunade nunca se había casado, aunque tanto Hinata como Natsu sospechaban que había amado mucho a un hombre, y gozaba de cierta independencia económica gracias a que había trabajado durante años como institutriz y como dama de compañía.

El día en que Tsunade apareció, se presentó, les hizo las maletas y se las llevó a vivir con ella a Bath. Las cuidó y las educó y les enseñó que tenían que valerse por sí mismas. Fue ella quien le consiguió a Natsu el puesto de dama de compañía de lady Ameyuri pocos meses antes de morir. Las dos chicas lloraron la pérdida de su tía, pero salieron adelante. Ahora, Hinata temía ser capaz de no volver a conseguirlo.

Desvió la vista hacia el lateral de la pequeña iglesia y vio aparecer a los hermanos Uchiha. Itachi y Sasuke eran muy parecidos y al mismo tiempo completamente distintos. El duque de Konoha era alto y de espaldas anchas, pero su aspecto no era nada intimidatorio. Había algo en él, una dulzura inherente, que tranquilizaba a cualquiera que se encontrara a su lado. Tenía el pelo negro y los ojos oscuros y con Natsu, de pelo verde oscuro y ojos perlas, había formado una de las parejas más atractivas de todo Londres.

Sasuke Uchiha era unos centímetros más alto que su hermano mayor y su espalda parecía interminable; tenía un pelo negro que parecía tan indomable como su amo y ojos oscuros rodeados por unas pestañas tan espesas que en otro hombre habrían sido consideradas femeninas. A él en cambio le otorgaban una mirada digna de rivalizar con la de un lobo. Llevaba barba y se rumoreaba que era para ocultar una cicatriz que había recibido en un duelo por culpa de una mujer.

Era evidente que los dos estaban muy unidos, algo que Hinata no terminaba de comprender. Itachi era un gran hombre, y no lo decía sólo porque hubiera hecho muy feliz a su hermana, sino también porque era considerado, inteligente y se preocupaba por los demás. Sasuke Uchiha sólo se preocupaba de sí mismo.

Hinata sonrió con tristeza al recordar una conversación que tuvo con Natsu. Estaban en el banquete de boda; su hermana estaba radiante y ella furiosa.

—¿Estás segura de que ha dicho eso? —le preguntó Natsu, incrédula.

—Segurísima. Tenten y yo estábamos sentadas en esas butacas de ahí. —Le señaló un par de butacas de brocado rosa, que quedaban ocultas tras un par de jarrones que parecían a punto de estallar de tantas flores como contenían—. Lord Sasuke estaba con unos amigos, un par de…

—Contente, Hinata —le aconsejó su hermana mayor haciendo que las mejillas de la menor se sonrojaran, ella no pensaba decir ningún iproperio—. Dime exactamente qué ha dicho.

—Lord Lee lo ha felicitado por la boda y él le ha dado las gracias.

—De acuerdo. Sigue.

—Entonces, lord Lee, ese hombre, le ha dicho que él podría seguir los pasos de su hermano mayor y fijarse en mí.

—Y ¿qué ha dicho lord Sasuke? —insistió.

—Ha dicho que no, que al parecer la madre naturaleza había hecho serias distinciones en nuestra familia.

Natsu abrió la boca sorprendida, no era propio de su cuñado hacer comentarios de ese estilo.

—Y también ha dicho que, cito textualmente, él no se interesaba por «señoritas como yo». ¡Yo tampoco tenía ningún interés en tener algo más con él! —Hinata ocultó tras ese enfado la curiosidad que le había despertado su nuevo pariente al conocerlo.

—Se lo comentaré a Itachi y le diré que hable con él.

—¡No! Ni se te ocurra. —Hinata sujetó a Natsu por el antebrazo, como si así quisiera asegurarse de que no iba en busca de su marido para contarle lo sucedido—. No pasa nada. Además, lo que ha dicho es verdad.

Natsu era una muñeca de porcelana, aunque con las curvas necesarias en una mujer, con una belleza capaz de conquistar a cualquier hombre. Mientras que Hinata era alta, delgada, de piel blanca, pelo oscuro y un rostro en el que los labios y la nariz no parecían encajar.

—No digas tonterías, Hinata.

—Dejémoslo. Hoy es tu gran día, ve a bailar con Itachi.

—¿De verdad estás bien? —Natsu la miró a los ojos y le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

—Por supuesto —respondió ella sincera.

Era una tontería que el comentario de Sasuke Uchiha le hubiese hecho tanto daño; al fin y al cabo acababa de conocerlo y, con toda probabilidad, sólo lo vería un par de veces al año. El problema era que, por un instante, cuando todavía estaban en la catedral, lo había visto guiñarle el ojo a Itachi y había tenido el presentimiento de que le gustaría conocerlo mejor. No todos los días se podía presenciar un gesto de afecto tan genuino. Hinata había creído que Sasuke podía merecer la pena, igual que su hermano mayor, pero al parecer se había equivocado. Aunque mucho mejor saberlo cuanto antes.

Natsu se despidió y fue en busca de su esposo y ella, a pesar de lo que le había asegurado a su hermana, no pudo dejar de pensar en las palabras de Sasuke Uchiha. Pero dado que su fallecida tía Tsunade siempre insistía en que las primeras impresiones podían ser engañosas, Hinata decidió que le daría una segunda oportunidad al hermano de Itachi. Unas horas más tarde, cansada de estar en la sala de baile sin que nadie le pidiera bailar, salió a pasear un rato por el jardín de la mansión Konoha, donde se tropezó con Sasuke Uchiha besándose a escondidas con la voluptuosa y casadísima lady Hotaru. Quizá las primeras impresiones fuesen engañosas, pero las segundas no. Sasuke Uchiha no estaba a la altura de su hermano mayor; no era más que otro noble malcriado que sólo se preocupaba por frivolidades y si era capaz de estar con una mujer casada, era evidente que carecía de honor y de principios.

—¿Señorita Hyuga? ¿Señorita Hyuga? —La voz de Sasuke alejó a Hinata de esos recuerdos y la hizo volver al presente.

—Disculpe —dijo, tras sacudir ligeramente la cabeza.

—Mi hermano está listo. El carruaje nos está esperando.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Anna Casanovas, Un beso a oscuras. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Recorrieron el camino de regreso a la mansión Konoha en silencio.

Itachi y Sasuke ocupaban uno de los dos bancos del carruaje y Hinata iba sentada enfrente. Ella miraba por la ventana de la derecha y Sasuke por la de la izquierda.

Itachi tenía los ojos cerrados, para ver si así encontraba el valor necesario para enfrentarse a su hijo casi recién nacido.

Shisui Uchiha, futuro duque de Konoha, había tardado veinte horas en nacer. Las peores veinte horas de la vida de Itachi. Y sólo había estado con su madre cinco minutos, el tiempo necesario para que ésta le diera un beso y una sonrisa. Itachi había estado presente durante todo el parto. La comadrona había tratado de echarlo varias veces, pero en cuanto las cosas se torcieron dejó que se quedara.

El carruaje se detuvo y un lacayo corrió a abrirles la puerta. Hinata fue la primera en descender; probablemente habría esperado a que sus dos acompañantes hicieran lo mismo, pero los llantos del pequeño, procedentes del interior de la mansión, la obligaron a entrar de inmediato.

Itachi y Sasuke la siguieron, aunque se detuvieron en la entrada y permitieron que Kisame, el mayordomo de la familia, se ocupase de sus abrigos y sus sombreros. Cuando los hermanos Uchiha subieron la escalera, descubrieron que Shisui sólo se callaba en brazos de su tía.

—Hinata, ¿puedes quedarte una temporada? —le pidió Itachi al instante—. Natsu lo habría querido así —añadió, para asegurarse de que no se negaba.

—Por supuesto, no tengo que regresar a la academia hasta dentro de unos meses —contestó ella, acunando al pequeño.

—¿Academia? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Hinata es maestra —le explicó Itachi a su hermano. En realidad, lo que la joven hacía en aquella academia era algo más que enseñar, pero a su cuñada no le gustaba hablar del tema con desconocidos e Itachi iba a respetar su intimidad. Si ella lo estimaba pertinente, ya se lo contaría a Sasuke—. Tú también vas a quedarte una temporada, ¿no?

—Claro, no tengo que…

El airado llanto de su sobrino le impidió continuar.

—Será mejor que me lo lleve a su dormitorio —dijo Hinata, que todavía llevaba puesto el abrigo y los guantes. Sin esperar a que le respondiesen, se alejó de allí.

Itachi se quedó mirando a Shisui. Hinata lo tenía apoyado en el hombro derecho y el pequeño lo miró a los ojos mientras se alejaba por el rellano, o eso creyó el duque. Quería a su hijo. Lo quería mucho. Y sabía que el niño no era el culpable de la muerte de Natsu, de verdad lo sabía, pero no se veía capaz de sostenerlo en brazos sin llorar, sin lamentar que, para tenerlo a él allí, hubiese perdido a la persona que más había amado en el mundo.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer? —le preguntó a Sasuke de golpe para alejar esos oscuros pensamientos de su mente, aunque fuese sólo durante unos instantes.

—Vamos a tu despacho y te lo cuento todo —ofreció su hermano, convencido de que Itachi tenía que sentarse un rato.

Éste lo precedió por el pasillo y abrió la puerta de la estancia que había ocupado el padre de ambos antes que él y que algún día ocuparía su hijo. Sin decir nada, se acercó al armario donde guardaba el whisky y sirvió dos copas.

Bebió un sorbo y agradeció la quemazón que sintió en la garganta.

—Te escucho —le dijo a Sasuke y señaló un par de butacas que había delante de la chimenea para que fueran a sentarse.

—¿La señorita Hyuga va a quedarse? —Sasuke decidió que ya le contaría más tarde que tenía intenciones de irse a América, ahora le interesaba más saber qué iba a hacer Hinata Hyuga, aquella mujer que lo miraba como si fuese un energúmeno.

—Sí. Cuando Natsu tuvo el presentimiento de que el parto se adelantaría, le pidió a su hermana que viniese a instalarse aquí con nosotros. —Itachi giró la copa entre los dedos y se quedó mirando el líquido—. Siempre estuvieron muy unidas.

—¿Trabaja en una academia para señoritas? —No sabía muy bien por qué, pero no terminaba de encajarle que la joven dedicase su vida a enseñar a bordar a señoritas de la buena sociedad.

—No exactamente. Me alegro de que haya decidido quedarse, Shisui la necesitará. —Carraspeó y cambió de tema—. Creo que no te he dado las gracias por haber venido, Sasuke.

—No digas estupideces. ¿Cómo querías que no viniera? Deberías haberme escrito antes.

Itachi sabía que su hermano estaba siempre muy ocupado tratando de salvar el mundo; cuando no estaba peleando por mejorar las condiciones de los trabajadores de la ciudad, estaba buscando el modo de aumentar la productividad de los campos. Por más que él le dijera que no hacía falta que trabajara tanto, Sasuke no cejaba en su empeño. Era como si tuviera que demostrarle algo al resto del mundo. O a sí mismo.

—Lo sé, supongo que no quería creer que Natsu corría peligro. Dios, si no la hubiera dejado embarazada…

—No digas eso, Itachi. Ella no te lo toleraría.

Su hermano levantó la comisura derecha del labio en un amago de sonrisa, sí, su esposa no le toleraría que se arrepintiera de haberla amado.

—¿Cuánto tiempo puedes quedarte?

—Supongo que un mes, dos a lo sumo. No sé si recordarás que te hablé de Jiraiya, un hombre de negocios de Nueva York.

—Me acuerdo, lo conociste cuando estuviste en América, ¿no?

—Exactamente. Jiraiya vino a verme poco tiempo después de tu boda. Su padre era carnicero y él ahora posee una fortuna que deja en ridículo la de muchos nobles ingleses. Todo el mundo cree que ha venido a Inglaterra a comprar una esposa, y quizá lo haga, pero la verdad es que está buscando un socio para invertir aquí. —Vio que Itachi lo escuchaba con atención y siguió con el relato—: El modo de pensar de Jiraiya es muy similar al nuestro, quiere enriquecerse, pero al mismo tiempo se preocupa por sus trabajadores. Hemos estado hablando de varios proyectos, pero antes de decidirme, ambos coincidimos en que sería conveniente que yo fuera a Nueva York una temporada, así podría ver en persona cómo trabaja.

—No nos hace falta —le recordó su hermano. Gracias a la buena cabeza de ambos, los Uchiha podrían pasarse varias generaciones sin trabajar.

—Es verdad, pero piensa en todo lo que podríamos hacer, Itachi. Además, América es una tierra llena de nuevas oportunidades y sin los prejuicios de nuestra querida aristocracia.

—Prejuicios que tú alimentas al negarte a defenderte de todos esos rumores.

—No vale la pena. La gente que me importa sabe la verdad y los demás pueden irse al infierno.

Itachi levantó una ceja ante la vehemencia de su hermano menor.

—De todos modos —prosiguió éste—, ya le he escrito a Jiraiya para decirle que pospondré mi viaje. Él se quedará en Londres dos meses más y luego ya veremos. Ahora, lo más importante sois tú y Shisui.

—Estaré bien, Sasuke. Si tienes que irte, no hace falta que te quedes a cuidarme—respondió Itachi a la defensiva, no estaba acostumbrado a que su hermano pequeño se preocupase por él.

—Quiero quedarme, así podré estar con Shisui. No quiero que se olvide de su tío preferido.

—Eres su único tío.

—Ya. Mira, ¿por qué no vas a acostarte un rato? Yo me quedaré aquí y revisaré el correo. No tenemos que decidirlo todo ahora.

Itachi lo miró y se preguntó cuándo se había vuelto tan sabio.

—Tienes razón, estoy muy cansado. Lo mejor será que me tumbe un rato. —Se puso en pie y caminó hasta la puerta—. Me alegro de que estés aquí, Sasuke.

—Yo también —dijo él al verlo irse por el pasillo.

Tal como le había dicho a Itachi, se quedó un rato en el despacho, ocupándose del correo. Había un montón de cartas dándoles el pésame, pero sólo unas cuantas parecían sinceras. El resto apestaban a frivolidad, y, en un par Sasuke incluso creyó encontrar veladas insinuaciones acerca de posibles candidatas para ocupar el puesto que Natsu había dejado vacante. Cansado, respondió las que creyó dignas de respuesta y las demás las echó al fuego; así se ahorrarían un par de troncos.

En el transcurso de la última hora se había quitado la corbata, la americana y el chaleco y, tras poner orden en la mesa de Itachi, se dirigió a su dormitorio a descansar. Llevaba casi dos días sin dormir. Estaba en Londres cuando recibió la misiva en la que su hermano le contaba que temía por la vida de su esposa y la de su hijo no nacido, así que salió hacia la mansión Konoha sin ni siquiera detenerse a coger algo de equipaje. Cabalgó frenético durante casi dos días y, cuando llegó, Shisui ya había nacido y Natsu había muerto. Y Hinata Hyuga lo condenó con la mirada.

En ese momento, apenas se dio cuenta, pero ahora lo recordaba con absoluta claridad; en cuanto cruzó el umbral, ella lo miró como si fuera el peor ser humano sobre la faz de la tierra. ¿Por qué? ¿Porque había llegado tarde? Había hecho todo lo posible. Exasperado, se pasó las manos por el pelo y suspiró resignado. Estaba demasiado exhausto como para tratar de encontrarle sentido a la reacción de Hinata y no se veía capaz de plantearse por qué le importaba tanto.

Todavía no había ido a su dormitorio; antes del funeral, se había cambiado en la habitación de su hermano porque no quería dejar solo a éste, pero seguro que su dormitorio seguía tal como lo había dejado antes de mudarse definitivamente a Londres, un año atrás.

Abrió la puerta y lo primero que pensó fue que se había equivocado. Dio un paso hacia atrás y volvió a mirar. No, no se había equivocado, aquélla era la puerta de su dormitorio, pero allí no había ni rastro de su cama de roble negro, ni de su escritorio. Ni tampoco estaban sus libros. En su lugar había una cuna, un caballo de madera, una alfombra que irradiaba calidez y una mecedora. En ésta estaba sentada Hinata, que se llevó un dedo a los labios para indicarle que no hiciese ruido.

Sasuke dio un paso, procurando que la madera no crujiese bajo su peso y cerró la puerta. Quizá no debería haber entrado, pero por nada del mundo habría sido capaz de irse. La joven iba en bata y llevaba el pelo negro azulado recogido en una larga trenza que le caía por encima del hombro derecho. Shisui estaba acurrucado en el hueco de su brazo izquierdo, mientras ella le cantaba una nana, que iba alternando con cariñosos besos en la punta de la nariz y en la frente.

Sujetaba una mano de su sobrino entre los dedos y lo miraba con tanto amor que Sasuke tuvo que quedarse. La canción que cantaba era una nana que su madre solía cantarle a él de pequeño y la volvió a echar de menos. Cerró los ojos y pensó que era muy injusto que Natsu hubiese muerto, pero que Shisui tenía suerte de tener a una tía que lo quisiese tanto.

Hinata terminó la canción y le dio un último beso al pequeño; tras asegurarse de que estaba completamente dormido, se levantó con cuidado de la mecedora y lo llevó a la cuna. En cuanto dio el primer paso, Sasuke, que estaba apoyado en la pared, abrió los ojos y los clavó en los de ella y Hinata se obligó a recordar que por muy maravilloso que pareciese el exterior de Sasuke Uchiha, su interior estaba completamente vacío, a pesar de que era evidente que adoraba a su sobrino.

Él se acercó a la cuna y se quedó mirando a Shisui. Todavía no lo había cogido en brazos y, al parecer, tendría que esperar a que se despertase para poder hacerlo, pero se moría de ganas. El pequeño era la mezcla perfecta entre Itachi y Natsu; tenía la mirada perlada de su madre y el mentón voluntarioso de su padre. Seguro que sería un gran duque.

Con mucho cuidado, le acarició la cabecita; el niño debía de estar tan cansado que ni siquiera se movió. Entonces, Sasuke desvió la vista hacia la derecha y vio que Hinata seguía allí y que le estaba haciendo señas para que se dirigiese a la habitación contigua. En ésta se había instalado su preceptor cuando eran pequeños y Sasuke la había utilizado más tarde como despacho. Cruzó el umbral y comprobó que aquella estancia también había cambiado considerablemente; la ropa de la cama era blanca, con un marcado toque femenino, y había un jarrón con flores encima de la mesa. La pequeña chimenea, igual que las del resto de la mansión, estaba encendida y frente a ella estaba Hinata Hyuga, con la bata más recatada que había visto nunca, esperándolo.

—Lord Uchiha —dijo ella—, veo que no le han informado de que sus cosas están en otra habitación.

—Llámeme Sasuke, señorita Hyuga, por favor —ofreció él y esperó a que ella hiciese lo mismo, pero al ver que no iba a darle tal libertad, prosiguió—: No, no me han informado.

—Lo lamento.

—No se preocupe, es evidente que han sido unos días muy difíciles para todos. —Sasuke había visto llorar a varias doncellas e incluso Kisame, el adusto mayordomo, había derramado unas lágrimas por la muerte de la joven duquesa.

—Así es. Sus cosas están en la habitación verde, lord Uchiha. —No iba a llamarle por su nombre—. Así está más cerca de su hermano.

Que lo llamara por su título, pero con aquella especie de crítica implícita lo puso a la defensiva. ¿Qué diablos le había hecho a aquella mujer para provocarle tal animosidad?

—Veo que usted está instalada aquí —dijo, sopesando mentalmente si debía preguntarle directamente qué le pasaba.

—Sí, quiero estar cerca de Shisui.

En ese momento sopló el viento y la ventana retumbó. Aquella ventana siempre había sido algo especial, el señor Madara, el viejo preceptor de los Uchiha, siempre se quejaba. Sasuke era el único que había conseguido dar con un pequeño truco para fijarla, así que, sin pensarlo, se encaminó hacia ella, le dio un ligero golpecito en el marco izquierdo y apretó una bisagra.

—Ya está, así no se moverá —dijo, de espaldas a Hinata y, cuando se dio media vuelta se quedó sin habla.

Ella seguía de pie frente al fuego y las llamas la iluminaban desde atrás.

Nunca había visto a una mujer tan bella. Le costó incluso respirar. Hinata tenía unos ojos perlas como su hermana, pero tenían un fondo violáceo, llenos de secretos y de promesas y, al parecer, él la ponía nerviosa, porque no podía dejar de morderse el labio inferior. Tenía la piel blanca y los pómulos con un ligero rubor que quizá era resultado de la vergüenza o del calor.

Sasuke nunca había visto a una mujer con menos ganas de seducirlo y jamás ninguna lo había seducido tanto. Carraspeó y desvió la vista hacia la mesilla de noche. Encima había un par de novelas y un cuaderno sobre el que descansaba un tintero. Miró a la joven de nuevo y vio la inconfundible mancha de la tinta en su mano derecha, no le costó nada encontrarla, porque él también solía mancharse. ¿Qué estaba escribiendo? Sasuke sintió la imperiosa necesidad de saberlo, de preguntárselo, pero entonces cayó un rayo y reaccionó.

—Buenas noches, señorita Hyuga.

Se apartó de la ventana y se dirigió hacia la puerta que unía el dormitorio de Hinata con el de Shisui, no quería que nadie pudiese creer que salía de la habitación de ella; el servicio de Konoha era muy discreto, pero no había ninguna necesidad de crear un malentendido.

Pasó a su lado y cometió el error de respirar hondo; su aroma a ropa limpia estuvo a punto de hacerlo caer de rodillas. ¿Desde cuándo lo atraía el olor del algodón? Él siempre había preferido el de la seda; aunque las mujeres que solían llevarla sabían que no podían esperar nada de él. Sasuke creía en el amor, pero también sabía que todavía no había encontrado a una mujer a la que amar y por eso limitaba sus relaciones al aspecto físico. No quería hacerle daño a nadie y las tres amantes que había tenido a lo largo de su vida seguían teniéndolo en gran estima; de todas ellas se había separado como amigo.

Desde pequeño, Sasuke había sentido un gran respeto hacia el amor; había visto de lo que ese sentimiento era capaz. Había hecho que un hombre como su padre se enfrentase a toda la sociedad inglesa y había dejado desolada a su madre cuando se quedó viuda. El amor había hecho sonreír a Itachi y lo había hecho llorar hasta secársele el alma. Era un sentimiento muy poderoso y Sasuke sabía que cuando él se enamorase sería para siempre. Y por eso tenía tanto miedo. Negó con la cabeza. ¿A qué venían esos pensamientos? En esos momentos tenía que pensar en su hermano y en su sobrino, no en una mujer a la que quizá no conocería nunca.

—Buenas noches, Sasuke —lo despidió Hinata en voz baja.

Él sonrió. Quizá nunca era demasiado tiempo.

Tras el extraño encuentro con Sasuke la noche anterior, Hinata se despertó decidida a darle una oportunidad. A las jóvenes que acudían a la academia les decía que, si bien tenían que ser cautas, también tenían que seguir confiando en los demás; si no querían que los otros las tratasen con prejuicios, ellas no podían hacer lo mismo. Abrió su cuaderno y releyó sus anotaciones del día anterior, todavía tenía que trabajarlo más, pero seguro que ese método funcionaría.

Gracias a la tía Tsunade, Hinata y Natsu se habían salvado de terminar convertidas en meras cortesanas. Les enseñó que una mujer podía valerse por sí sola, pero que para ello tenía que estar preparada y bordar y tocar el piano no servía para nada; por eso les enseñó a leer y a escribir, matemáticas, geografía, política, de todo. Libro que caía en sus manos, libro que las obligaba a leer. Natsu, que tenía un carácter más dulce y no tenía tantos problemas para obedecer las estúpidas normas de etiqueta de la aristocracia, aceptó encantada el puesto de dama de compañía. Y dado que desempeñándolo conoció a Itachi, Hinata no tenía más remedio que alegrarse de que lo hubiese hecho. Pero la pequeña de las Hyuga, quizá por su carácter curioso, o quizá porque sentía adoración por su tía, estaba convencida de que los aristócratas eran los culpables de todos los males de la sociedad, prueba de ello eran las doncellas que se quedaban embarazadas de sus señores. Eso las que tenían suerte, porque, en ocasiones, un embarazo era el menor de los males. Con el dinero de la herencia de Tsunade y convencida de que no había mejor modo de honrar la memoria de ésta, Hinata abrió una pequeña academia, un refugio para todas esas mujeres; y, con la ayuda de Itachi y de algunas amigas de Natsu, dicha academia había prosperado mucho en el último año. Las dos hermanas, asesoradas por el esposo de la mayor, contrataron a una directora; de ese modo, Hinata podía dedicarse a dar clases, que era lo que más le gustaba, en especial de lectura. Enseñar a leer era muy difícil y más si el alumno en cuestión estaba convencido de que no podría aprender, pero ella nunca se desanimaba, no descansaba hasta conseguir que todas las mujeres que pasaban por su academia fueran capaces de defenderse en un mundo pensando para hacerles daño.

Se vistió y fue a ver a Shisui. El niño estaba con su ama de cría y Hinata se acercó para darle un beso.

—Volveré después de desayunar —le dijo al ama.

—Descuide, señorita —le respondió la mujer, una rolliza inglesa de mejillas sonrosadas.

Bajó la escalera y entró en el comedor, convencida de que allí encontraría a Itachi, pero el hombre que estaba sentado a la mesa era otro.

—Buenos días, señorita Hyuga —la saludó Sasuke poniéndose en pie para recibirla.

—Buenos días.

—Itachi sigue durmiendo —le explicó, al ver que ella se extrañaba de no encontrar a su hermano mayor—. No he querido despertarlo, necesita descansar.

—Por supuesto.

Esa mañana, Hinata había elegido un recatado vestido negro y, aunque no llevaba el pelo recogido en la preciosa trenza que Sasuke le había visto la noche anterior, tampoco había optado por el tirante moño del funeral.

—He conocido a la señora Tacher —dijo Sasuke al reiniciar la conversación—. Me ha dicho que Shisui es el recién nacido más listo que ha visto nunca.

—Ella es muy buena. La eligió Natsu. —Cogió un panecillo de la bandeja que había en el aparador y un poco de mermelada—. Al principio no quería, ella siempre decía que quería criar a sus hijos, pero Itachi la convenció, le dijo que, aunque estaba seguro de que era muy capaz de hacerlo, no quería que se cansase tanto. Creo que al final llegaron a una especie de acuerdo… —Hinata dejó la frase a medias y tragó saliva.

—Estoy convencido de que su hermana habría sido una madre excelente, igual que lo será usted, señorita Hyuga.

—Llámame Hinata —le pidió ella con un sonrojo que cubrió al instante con la siguiente pregunta—: ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Por el modo en que mirabas ayer a Shisui —contestó él, como si la respuesta fuese evidente.

—No se había despertado —confesó Hinata de repente sin saber por qué—. Ayer por la noche, Shisui no se había despertado —explicó, al ver que Sasuke enarcaba una ceja—. Fui a cogerlo en brazos.

—Yo todavía no lo he hecho —le dijo él con una sonrisa, agradecido por aquel instante de sinceridad—. Y me muero de ganas. Nunca he cogido a un bebé en brazos.

Tras esas frases se quedaron en silencio y Sasuke bajó la vista hacia el periódico que tenía abierto al lado. Hinata aprovechó aquellos instantes para estudiarlo; era evidente que llevaba horas despierto, pues junto a ese periódico que tenía a medias había dos más que ya había desechado y también tenía un cuaderno lleno de anotaciones. Frente a él había dos tazas de café vacías y cuando levantó una mano para tocarse la barba, vio que tenía un par de dedos manchados de tinta.

Miró su propia mano y se aseguró de que la llevaba limpia, acto seguido sonrió.

—¿Sasuke?

—¿Sí?

—Dentro de un rato iré a buscar a Shisui. Pasearemos por el jardín y, si brilla el sol, me acercaré a la iglesia para que esté cerca de las rosas de Natsu. Si quieres —desvió la mirada que hasta entonces había conseguido mantener fija en él—, si no estás muy ocupado, puedes acompañarnos.

Sasuke cerró el cuaderno y le sonrió con los ojos.

—Nada podrá impedírmelo. Será un honor acompañaros, Hinata. Itachi estaba de pie frente a la ventana cuando vio salir a Hinata, Sasuke y Shisui y justo entonces tuvo un ataque de tos. Maldita fuera. Se llevó un pañuelo a los labios y lo apartó salpicado de sangre. Cada vez le quedaba menos tiempo.

Se estaba muriendo y hacía tiempo que lo sabía. Había empezado a sospecharlo cuando Natsu estaba de cuatro meses y por eso le pidió al doctor Kabuto que fuera a visitarlo un día que su esposa había salido de compras con su hermana. El doctor Kabuto le confirmó lo que él ya sospechaba: tuberculosis. Irreversible. Mortal.

Itachi convenció al médico de que no dijera nada a nadie y, dado que nadie osaba desobedecer a un duque, su secreto había estado a salvo durante todos aquellos meses. A Natsu no se lo había dicho porque no quería preocuparla, Itachi tenía intención de contárselo más adelante, después del parto, pero el cruel destino se había reído en su cara. No sabía cuánto tiempo le quedaba, pero a juzgar por la fiebre que solía atacarle de noche y por la sangre que cada vez aparecía con más frecuencia en sus esputos, no demasiado. Una parte de él se alegraba de poder reunirse con su amada esposa, pero otra se resistía a abandonar el mundo sin antes asegurarse de que Shisui sería feliz. Desvió de nuevo la vista hacia la ventana y se aferró al marco de la misma para controlar el mareo.

—Debería decírselo a su hermano, excelencia —dijo Kisame a su espalda.

El mayordomo había descubierto su secreto semanas atrás, al encontrar una camisa manchada de sangre.

—Todavía no, Kisame, todavía no.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Anna Casanovas, Un beso a oscuras. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Hinata llevaba a Shisui en brazos y a su lado caminaba Sasuke, que iba cargado con una cesta que les había preparado la cocinera de la mansión. A pesar de que todavía era invierno, brillaba el sol y no había ni una nube en el cielo, así que decidieron alargar el paseo. Primero habían ido a la iglesia y si a Sasuke le extrañó que quisiera quedarse un rato frente a la tumba de su hermana charlando y contándole cosas acerca de Shisui, no dijo nada. Todo lo contrario. Al parecer, se había equivocado mucho al juzgarlo, pensó Hinata, y a media mañana decidió que cuando surgiera la oportunidad le preguntaría por qué había hecho aquel comentario sobre ella el día de la boda de Natsu y Itachi.

Sasuke nunca se había sentido tan bien con nadie como con Hinata. Era lista, dulce y sincera. Decía lo que pensaba y tenía una opinión tan bien formada de las cosas que dejaría en ridículo a casi todos los miembros de la Cámara de los Lores. Y el olor de su pelo amenazaba con volverlo loco. Y si su piel era en realidad tan suave como aparentaba, él se moriría si alguna vez llegaba a tocarla.

Sujetó el asa de la cesta con fuerza para evitar caer en la tentación de hacer exactamente eso.

—Creo que conozco el lugar perfecto para sentarnos un rato —dijo ella—. En la parte trasera de la mansión, cerca del camino que conduce al pueblo hay un roble que…

—Un momento, señorita, ese roble es mío —la interrumpió Sasuke con una sonrisa.

—¿Tuyo?

—Sí, se llama Susano.

—¿Le pusiste nombre a un árbol?

—No es un árbol cualquiera —respondió él haciéndose el ofendido—. Cuando Itachi y yo éramos pequeños, solíamos jugar por el jardín. Mi hermano es ocho años mayor que yo, pero aun así le gustaba estar conmigo. O quizá lo hacía porque, si no, yo no lo dejaba tranquilo.

—Seguro —bromeó Hinata.

—Un día nos estábamos peleando porque los dos queríamos ser el capitán del ejército, un ejército que consistía en letales soldaditos de plomo. Estábamos junto a ese roble y mi padre vino y nos dijo que dejáramos de discutir, que el árbol era el capitán y que más nos valía hacerle caso. Ese día, mi padre se quedó a jugar con nosotros y nos olvidamos del árbol, pero una semana más tarde fui allí y me senté junto a Susano a leer un libro, le habíamos dado ese nombre al Capitán. Y lo he hecho desde entonces. Tienes razón, es el lugar perfecto para descansar un rato —añadió sin cuestionarse demasiado por qué lo hacía tan feliz que a Hinata aquel viejo roble también le pareciera especial.

Recorrieron el resto del camino en silencio y no volvieron a hablar hasta llegar al árbol.

—¿Todavía no lo has cogido en brazos? —le preguntó Hinata, refiriéndose a Shisui.

—No.

—¿Quieres hacerlo?

—¿Ahora? —preguntó él, ilusionado y aterrorizado al mismo tiempo.

—Ahora —respondió ella con una sonrisa—. Deja la cesta en el suelo. —Esperó a que Sasuke se liberase de su carga antes de continuar—. Tienes que sujetarle bien la cabeza. Se acercó y, con cuidado, le entregó al pequeño. —Así, lo estás haciendo muy bien.

Sasuke nunca había estado tan tenso. Nunca había sujetado algo tan precioso entre sus manos. Notó a Hinata pegada a él, asegurándose de que Shisui estaba cómodo y bien sujeto. Respiró hondo y la mezcla del olor de ella y el del recién nacido hizo que le diera un vuelco el corazón. Hinata se apartó despacio y Sasuke levantó la cabeza. Sus miradas se encontraron bajo aquel roble y los dos supieron que aquél no era un instante cualquiera.

—Gracias —dijo él a falta de otra cosa. Tenía la garganta seca y pronunciar aquella palabra le había costado mucho.

Hinata debía de tener el mismo problema, porque no dijo nada y se agachó a abrir la cesta. Sacó una manta y la extendió en el suelo y luego empezó a sacar el resto de las cosas y a colocarlas encima. A pesar de que sólo eran dos, había comida para cuatro personas y cuando creía que ya lo había sacado todo —pan, queso, copas—, algo en el fondo de la cesta le llamó la atención: un cuaderno.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Es mi cuaderno —respondió Sasuke—. Siempre lo llevo conmigo por si se me ocurre algo. Creo que se ha quedado dormido.

Ella dejó el cuaderno en el suelo y se puso en pie. Sí, Shisui se había quedado dormido en brazos de su tío y se lo veía feliz.

—Déjalo aquí —le dijo, agachándose para improvisar una cama para el pequeño. Colocó el trozo de manta que sobraba y se quitó el chal que llevaba alrededor de los hombros para utilizarlo como manta. Sasuke depositó a Shisui con mucho cuidado y luego ella lo tapó. Él tardó apenas unos segundos en quitarse la americana y ofrecérsela a Hinata.

Ella se quedó mirando la chaqueta como si no supiera qué hacer.

—Vamos —insistió Sasuke—, refresca un poco y no querrás ponerte enferma. Shisui te necesita —afirmó, seguro de que así la convencería.

Y lo hizo. Hinata aceptó la prenda y se la colocó sobre los hombros. Sasuke sonrió confuso. ¿Por qué sentía tanta satisfacción? Al fin y al cabo, sólo se había puesto su chaqueta. «Sí, pero cuando tú vuelvas a ponértela, quizá olerá como ella», le susurró una voz en su mente.

—La cocinera se animó mucho cuando cocinó, hay comida para cuatro días —comentó Hinata en un intento de aligerar el ambiente y para ver si así dejaba de pensar en lo bien que olía aquella chaqueta. Igual que Sasuke.

—Sí, mi madre solía decir que la señora Sansho quería vendernos a peso —contestó él con la misma intención.

—¿Siempre vivisteis aquí? —preguntó ella, cada vez más interesada en saber más cosas de Sasuke.

—Sí, a mi madre no le gustaba la ciudad y mi padre trataba de complacerla en todo. Y Itachi y yo también preferíamos estar aquí.

—Hablas de esa época con mucho cariño.

—A veces pienso que fueron los mejores años de mi vida. Mis padres siempre estaban juntos, Itachi y yo nos peleábamos por todo, pero jugábamos hasta cansarnos, a pesar de que nuestros preceptores nos perseguían constantemente. Sí —suspiró con añoranza—, tuve una infancia feliz. ¿Y tú?

Hinata se quedó pensando la respuesta durante unos segundos, sorprendida de que Sasuke hubiera sido tan sincero y tratando de controlar los latidos de su corazón, que amenazaba con salírsele del pecho.

—Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía diez años y mi padre la siguió dos años después.

—Lo siento, no lo sabía. —Sabía que Natsu y Hinata habían perdido a sus padres, pero no cuándo ni cómo.

—Fue difícil, a pesar de que Natsu siempre me cuidó y procuró que no me faltase nada. —Se secó una lágrima que se le había escapado al hablar de su hermana—. Y entonces apareció la tía Tsunade.

—¿La tía Tsunade? —De ella sí que no había oído hablar.

—Era una hermana de mi abuela. Al parecer, se pelearon y dejaron de hablarse, por eso ni Natsu ni yo sabíamos nada de ella, pero cuando se enteró de que nos habíamos quedado solas, vino a buscarnos. Fue quien nos enseñó a leer, a escribir y a valernos por nosotras mismas. Creo que en su caso tuvo que aprenderlo a la fuerza y quería evitar que a nosotras nos sucediera lo mismo. No sé qué habríamos hecho sin ella.

—Parece una gran mujer —dijo Sasuke sincero.

—Lo era —afirmó Hinata, notando que le caía otra lágrima, pero ésta no tuvo tiempo de secársela, porque él levantó una mano y se la atrapó con el pulgar.

En cuanto tocó la piel de Hinata se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Su cuerpo había tomado el mando y había reaccionado sin pedirle permiso a su cerebro. Ver esa segunda lágrima, cuando el día anterior ella no había derramado ninguna, prendió algo dentro de él y lo hizo reaccionar sin más. Hinata tenía la piel suave, pero a diferencia de cualquier otra mujer que hubiese tocado antes, la suya era cálida y le hacía sentir un cosquilleo bajo los dedos. Notó que la lágrima se fundía entre la yema de su dedo y la mejilla de ella y pensó que una pequeñísima parte de la joven estaba dentro de él. Apartó la mano, pero cerró los dedos para tratar de retener aquella sensación.

—¿Cuándo murió? —preguntó Sasuke, refiriéndose a la tía Tsunade.

—Hace un par de años. Ella fue la que convenció a Natsu de que aceptase el puesto de dama de compañía de lady Ameyuri, en cuya casa conoció a Itachi.

—Lo sé. Si tu tía Tsunade siguiera viva, le daría personalmente las gracias. —Pero no sólo porque su hermano hubiese conocido a su esposa, que lo había hecho muy feliz, sino también porque, gracias a eso, él mismo estaba teniendo la oportunidad de conocer a Hinata.

—Las echo mucho de menos —confesó ésta—. A las dos, a Tsunade y a Natsu. Ahora estoy sola en el mundo.

—No estás sola —afirmó él cogiéndole la mano—. Tienes a Shisui. —«Y a mí», pensó, pero no se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta.

Hinata desvió la vista hacia los dedos que tenía entrelazados con los suyos y notó que empezaba a temblar. Había observado fascinada los cambios que se habían producido en Natsu tras conocer a Itachi y tenía la certeza de que a ella jamás le sucedería nada igual; pero lo que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos se parecía muchísimo a lo que su hermana le había contado.

Por suerte o por desgracia, Shisui eligió aquel momento para despertarse y hacer notar su presencia y Hinata lo cogió en brazos al instante.

Terminaron el almuerzo más o menos en silencio, compartiendo alguna que otra anécdota, pero ninguna tan intensa y, después, Sasuke recogió las cosas mientras ella acunaba a Shisui. Regresaron a la mansión y, al entrar, Kisame le dijo a Sasuke que tenía una carta urgente. Éste tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, como si se hubiese olvidado de quién era o de qué tenía que hacer realmente y miró a Hinata y a Shisui. Durante unos instantes había creído que aquélla era su vida.

—Gracias por invitarme a pasar el día con vosotros, Hinata. —Le hizo una leve reverencia y le dio un cariñoso beso en la frente a su sobrino. Luego, cogió la carta que Kisame le ofrecía en una bandeja de plata y se fue hacia el salón.

La misiva, tal como Sasuke había temido, era de Jiraiya y en ella le decía que el prototipo que habían encargado estaría listo antes de tiempo. Lo esperaba en Londres en dos semanas, así podrían revisarlo juntos y, si todo iba según lo acordado, podrían partir rumbo a Nueva York al cabo de un mes. Unos meros días atrás la noticia la habría parecido bien, lo habría alegrado incluso. Jiraiya y él habían encargado a un renombrado ingeniero londinense que buscara el modo de hacer más seguras las máquinas que iban a utilizar en sus fábricas. Que el prototipo estuviera listo era buena señal, debería alegrarse, pero se sentía como si tuviera una losa encima del pecho. No quería irse y era la primera vez que le sucedía algo así. Dobló la carta y se la guardó en el bolsillo. Respiró hondo y se dijo que no tenía que decidir nada en ese momento. Seguro que el desconcierto que sentía se debía al funeral, que ver a su hermano tan abatido lo había afectado más de lo que creía. Al cabo de unos días, todo volvería a la normalidad.

Pasaron los días y la normalidad no regresó. Su lugar lo ocuparon los sudores en las manos, los escalofríos en la espalda y los nudos en el estómago. Todo eso sentía cada vez que Hinata Hyuga le sonreía, o lo miraba, o paseaba con él por el jardín. Había pasado una semana y, aunque Sasuke seguía sin reconocer lo que estaba sintiendo, la sensación empezaba a gustarle. Le gustaba ver los ojos perlados de ella por encima del borde de la taza de té, le gustaba ver cómo fruncía el cejo cuando leía una noticia que le desagradaba y le gustaba oírla cantarle a su sobrino.

Por su parte, a Hinata también parecía resultarle agradable estar con él.

Cuando estaban en el salón con Itachi y Shisui, solía sentarse cerca de Sasuke para así poder charlar. Le había contado lo de la academia y él se había ofrecido a ayudarla con lo que fuese necesario. También le había contado que recientemente se le había ocurrido un nuevo método para enseñar a leer a sus alumnas y que estaba impaciente por probarlo. Sasuke la había escuchado fascinado y no sólo por lo que decía, sino también por el modo en que le brillaban los ojos al contarle sus sueños.

Itachi estaba sentado en la butaca más cercana a la chimenea y observaba con atención lo que estaba sucediendo frente a él. Sasuke y Hinata se estaban enamorando y ninguno de los dos parecía darse cuenta. Él sabía que su hermano estaba convencido de que todavía no le había llegado el turno en el amor. Menuda tontería; el amor lo había abatido sin ni siquiera intentarlo. Y poco antes de morir, Natsu le había contado que Hinata tenía miedo de enamorarse. Al parecer, su querida tía Tsunade había sido muy desgraciada en el amor y la joven había decidido esquivar el sentimiento a toda costa.

Itachi volvió a mirar a la pareja y, a juzgar por el modo en que ambos movían las manos, supuso que estaban hablando de política. Fascinante. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro y no tenían ni idea. Ojalá Natsu estuviera allí. Ella sabría qué hacer, pero como él estaba completamente perdido, decidió no hacer nada y dejar que el amor siguiera su curso. Graso error. Sasuke y Hinata llevaban una semana sin separarse y ninguno de los dos había hecho nada para cambiar la naturaleza de su relación. Sí, ella lo miraba a escondidas y se sonrojaba y sí, él aprovechaba cualquier excusa para ponerle una mano en la espalda o para acercarse a ella, pero nada más.

Sasuke tendría que irse dentro de poco. Aunque su hermano no le había dicho nada, Itachi sabía que había recibido un par de cartas de su socio. Hinata también tenía que volver a la academia y él se estaba muriendo, así que quizá no podía dejarlo todo en manos del destino. Tenía que hacer algo, pero ¿qué? Ninguno de los dos se tomaría nada bien que interviniese. Cerró los ojos, ocultar su enfermedad le costaba cada vez más, y descansó un rato. Quizá así, un ángel de la guarda lo visitara en sueños y le echase una mano.

El llanto de Shisui la despertó a medianoche. Los cuatro, Itachi, Sasuke, el niño y ella se habían acostado a las diez y a Hinata le había costado mucho dormirse, porque no podía dejar de pensar en Sasuke. Por más que tratara de negarlo, le había entregado su corazón.

Sasuke Uchiha no era en absoluto como ella había creído. Era audaz, inteligente, sincero, honrado. Y, al parecer, Hinata no le interesaba lo más mínimo. Ella sabía lo que sucedía en la otra punta del globo, pero no sabía cómo seducir a un hombre. Y tampoco tenía a quién recurrir. Un par de días atrás, había estado tentada de hablar con Itachi, pero descartó la idea por descabellada. No se imaginaba a sí misma pidiéndole consejo a su cuñado sobre cómo seducir a su hermano. Se sonrojó sólo de pensarlo. Al final se durmió y, apenas una hora después, Shisui la despertó. El niño no solía despertarse, algo iba mal. Corrió a su lado con el corazón en la garganta y en camisón, sin preocuparse por su atuendo.

Entró en la habitación y cogió al pequeño en brazos. Gritaba a pleno pulmón y estaba ardiendo.

—Tranquilo, Shisui —le susurró, acunándolo entre los brazos—. Tranquilo.

El niño no dejaba de llorar, tenía las manitas apretadas y las mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Sasuke, apareciendo por la puerta en pijama y también sin bata.

—No lo sé —respondió ella. Al ver lo asustada que estaba, Sasuke corrió a su lado y la rodeó con los brazos. La reconfortó durante unos segundos y después se separó para tocar al pequeño—. Está ardiendo.

—Lo sé.

Sasuke reaccionó en seguida.

—Iré a buscar agua fría. Tú desnúdalo. Tenemos que bajarle la fiebre. —Desapareció y regresó unos minutos más tarde con un barreño lleno de agua.

Hinata ya había desnudado a su sobrino, que seguía llorando desconsolado.

—Tráelo aquí —le dijo Sasuke, y luego, con cuidado, metieron al niño en el agua. Era tan pequeño que pudieron acomodarle en el barreño—. Vamos, Shisui —le dijo Sasuke—, ya verás como te pones bien.

—Tranquilo, Shisui —susurró de nuevo Hinata y le dio un beso en la frente.

Tan sólo llevaba unos instantes en el agua y la temperatura ya le empezaba a bajar—. Vas a ponerte bien —afirmó.

—Creo que ya puedes vestirlo —dijo Sasuke. Tanto él como ella estaban empapados y tenían las manos metidas en el agua para sujetar al pequeño. Sus dedos no paraban de rozarse—. Pero no lo abrigues demasiado.

—Esperaré un poco más. —Shisui ya no lloraba con tanta rabia, ahora sólo sollozaba un poquito y los párpados parecían pesarle—. Elaya, su cuidadora me dijo que había niños que, a esta edad, tenían dolores muy fuertes de barriga y fiebres, pero pensaba que a él no le sucedería —le explicó a Sasuke.

—Se pondrá bien, ya lo verás. Es muy afortunado de tenerte —añadió, como si supiera que Hinata no se sentía lo suficientemente preparada como para cuidar del pequeño. Y entonces se puso en pie y fue a buscar una toalla para envolver a Shisui.

Ella le entregó al pequeño y se emocionó al ver lo mucho que Sasuke lo quería.

El modo en que lo cogió y lo llevó a la cuna para poder vestirle dejó claro que sentía devoción absoluta por el niño. Si sentía tal afecto por su sobrino, quizá conseguiría que sintiera algo parecido por ella, pensó, pero acto seguido se recriminó por tener ese pensamiento. En esos momentos, lo primero era Shisui, ya tendría tiempo más adelante para soñar despierta. Cuando regresara a la academia.

Echó los hombros hacia atrás para desprenderse de parte de la tensión que se notaba en ellos y fue a vestir al pequeño.

—¿Crees que deberíamos despertar a Itachi? —preguntó Hinata.

—No, es mejor que descanse. —Sasuke no se lo había dicho a ella, pero estaba preocupado por su hermano mayor. Itachi estaba cada vez más delgado y, aunque éste no lo sabía, él lo había oído toser en un par de ocasiones. Y no podía quitarse de la cabeza aquella camisa manchada de sangre. Kisame había tratado de escondérsela, pero Sasuke la había visto de todos modos. Tos, sangre, fiebre, sólo podía querer decir una cosa, que se negaba a creer. Si Itachi estuviera enfermo se lo habría dicho, ¿no?

—Sí, tienes razón. —Con Shisui completamente dormido en brazos, Hinata se sentó en la mecedora—. Me quedaré aquí.

—De acuerdo. —Sasuke apartó el barreño de agua y dobló la toalla, que dejó encima de una silla—. ¿Quieres que me quede? —En realidad no quería irse.

—No hace falta. —Quería que se quedase. Quería que se quedase a su lado y le dijese que Shisui estaba bien. Quería que volviera a abrazarla como antes.

—Dejaré la puerta abierta por si me necesitas. —Los pies de Sasuke decidieron acercarse a Hinata—. No te preocupes. —Levantó una mano y le acarició la mejilla—. Mañana estará bien.

Llevó la misma mano hacia abajo y tocó a Shisui. Se agachó con la intención de darle un beso a su sobrino, pero a medio camino se encontró con la mirada de Hinata y se quedó petrificado. El corazón le golpeaba las costillas, no podía respirar. Ella se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior. ¿A qué sabría? Se moría de ganas de descubrirlo. ¿Le devolvería el beso? Se acercó un poco más, sus respiraciones se mezclaron; vio que a Hinata le temblaba el pulso y supo que a él también. Aquellos ojos lunas se le estaban metiendo en el alma y si dejaba que se quedasen allí, ya no podría vivir sin ella. Y tuvo miedo. Se agachó y besó a Shisui en la frente y se apartó, incapaz de seguir cerca de Hinata.

—Buenas noches —dijo.

Ella no contestó. No podía. Él había estado a punto de besarla y al final no lo había hecho. No tendría que dolerle tanto, se dijo. Al fin y al cabo, Sasuke no le había prometido nada, pero a su corazón no lo consolaba eso, porque, durante un segundo, se había atrevido a creer que los ojos de él le prometían el mundo entero.

Itachi regresó a su dormitorio unos segundos antes de que Sasuke abandonara el de Shisui. Los llantos de su hijo lo habían despertado y había corrido a su lado, pero al parecer su enfermedad estaba haciendo mella en él, porque fue el último en llegar. Y lo que vio lo dejó tan atónito que se quedó en el umbral, petrificado.

No hizo ningún esfuerzo por ocultarse, sencillamente, Sasuke y Hinata estaban tan preocupados por el niño y tan pendientes el uno del otro que no lo vieron allí en el pasillo. Cuidaron de Shisui como si fuera su propio hijo, y luego Sasuke reconfortó a Hinata igual que habría hecho él con Natsu, pero su hermano se había acobardado en el último instante y no la había besado.

¿Qué diablos les pasaba a aquellos dos? ¿Acaso no sabían que el amor hay que agarrarlo con uñas y dientes cuando se presenta? ¿Acaso no habían visto lo que les había sucedido Natsu y a él? Dios, estaba harto. El destino se había encargado de sentenciarlo a muerte, pero no se iría de este mundo hasta asegurarse de que el testarudo de su hermano y la tozuda de su cuñada eran felices.

Por no hablar de su hijo.

Itachi iba a encargarse de que, tras su partida, tuviese los mejores padres del mundo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Anna Casanovas, Un beso a oscuras. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Sasuke había tomado una decisión: tenía que irse de la mansión Konoha cuanto antes. Lo de la noche anterior no se podía repetir, porque si volvía a estar tan cerca de Hinata, la besaría. La besaría hasta su último aliento y luego ya no podría dejarla ir. Y ése era precisamente el problema. Que todavía no estaba listo para eso. No estaba listo para el amor. Y ella se merecía a un hombre que la amase, que la amase por encima de todas las cosas, por encima de sus inseguridades y de sus miedos. Y él, por más que le doliera imaginarse a Hinata con otro, no era ese hombre.

Sasuke tenía miedo; miedo de no estar a la altura, miedo de no saber hacerla feliz, miedo de que la muerte se la arrebatase de entre los brazos, igual que le había sucedido a su madre y a Itachi. Partiría hacia Londres esa misma tarde y después se iría a Nueva York. A los dos les iría bien estar un tiempo separados, se dijo; quizá así descubrieran que lo que creían sentir era tan sólo fruto de la cercanía y del cariño que ambos sentían hacia Shisui. Sí, les iría bien estar un tiempo separados. Quizá cuando regresara y volviera a verla no sentiría aquel vuelco en el corazón. Y si lo sentía, tal vez entonces sabría qué hacer al respecto. En cualquier caso, lo que tenía que hacer en ese momento era alejarse de Hinata Hyuga y ver si así conseguía dejar de pensar en ella, aunque sólo fuera un segundo. Con la decisión tomada, le faltaba todavía lo más difícil: decírselo a Itachi.

—Adelante —dijo Itachi al oír los golpes en la puerta. Tenía un buen día, se había levantado pronto y había estado con Shisui un rato. Su hijo ya no tenía fiebre y se estaba recuperando. Después, había desayunado, no demasiado, pues cada vez tenía menos hambre, y había escuchado atento a Hinata, que le contó todo lo sucedido la noche anterior; excepto que su querido hermano pequeño había estado a punto de besarla.

Ahora Itachi estaba en su despacho, repasando los libros de cuentas.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó Sasuke desde la puerta.

—Por supuesto, ya sabes que sí.

—Quiero hablar contigo —dijo su hermano sin preámbulos.

—Siéntate. —Le señaló la silla que había frente al escritorio, pero Sasuke la rechazó, se acercó al armario donde estaba el whisky y sirvió dos copas. No bebió, pero las dejó preparadas, pues estaba seguro de que les iban a hacer falta.

—Regreso a Londres —soltó de golpe.

—¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? —Itachi se podía haber imaginado muchas cosas que pudiera decirle, pero ésa ni siquiera se la había planteado.

—Dentro de unas horas. Jiraiya me ha escrito diciendo que el prototipo para las fábricas ya está terminado. Tenemos que revisarlo y, si todo va según lo previsto, dentro de un mes me iré a Nueva York.

—¿Y Hinata? —Itachi no hizo ningún esfuerzo por disimular. Era evidente que se le estaba acabando el tiempo, así que no se anduvo con rodeos.

—¿Qué pasa con ella? —Al parecer, Sasuke no tenía el mismo problema pues disimuló a la perfección.

—¿De verdad pretendes que me crea que te es indiferente?

—Por supuesto que no. Hinata es tu cuñada y siento mucho cariño y respeto por ella, pero nada más.

—Ya. —Itachi enarcó una ceja—. Por eso te vas corriendo a otro continente.

—No me voy corriendo, tengo negocios que atender allí.

Los dos hermanos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro durante largo rato. A pesar de su enfermedad, Itachi seguía irradiando poder, pero Sasuke nunca se había dejado intimidar por él y no iba a empezar a hacerlo entonces.

—¿De verdad no sientes nada por Hinata? —Le formuló la pregunta mirándole a los ojos.

—De verdad. Le tengo mucho afecto, al fin y al cabo, ahora somos parientes, pero nada más. Ya sabes que a mí me gusta otro tipo de mujer. —Se clavó las uñas en la palma de las manos para contener las ganas de gritar. Habría podido decirle la verdad a su hermano, pero no quería decepcionarlo. Prefería mentirle.

Un estruendo procedente del pasillo sacó a Sasuke de su ensimismamiento y Itachi miró hacia la puerta. Estaba un poco entreabierta, pues su hermano no la había cerrado bien al entrar.

—Habrá sido un jarrón —comentó, al oír a alguien barriendo—. ¿Cuándo has dicho que te vas? Ah, sí, dentro de unas horas.

—Sí, el carruaje estará listo a las cuatro —contestó Sasuke, algo sorprendido por el cambio de actitud de Itachi.

—Bueno, me alegro de que no sientas nada por Hinata. Temía que te hubieras encariñado de ella. —Trató de contener las ganas de reír, el rostro de Sasuke era un libro abierto. Suerte que no le gustaba jugar al póquer, porque, de lo contrario, perdería todo su dinero—. Lamento haberte presionado, pero tenía que estar seguro.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene Hinata de malo? —preguntó Sasuke a la defensiva. Si su hermano se atrevía a insinuar que la joven no era suficiente para él, lo tumbaría en el suelo de un puñetazo.

—Nada, absolutamente nada. De hecho, es perfecta. Es lista, dulce, educada, discreta y adora a Shisui.

—Cierto. —Sasuke sintió un escalofrío en la espalda.

—Hace unos días, vino a verme mi abogado, quería hablar con él de algo. —Itachi había mandado llamar al señor Hatake para hacer testamento, pero a su hermano iba a contarle algo completamente distinto.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, quería asegurarme de algo antes de seguir adelante con mis planes.

—¿Qué planes?

—Voy a casarme con Hinata.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Ya me has oído. Voy a casarme con Hinata Hyuga. Le pregunté al señor Hatake si el hecho de que fuera la hermana de mi difunta primera esposa podía ser algún problema y me dijo que no. Que yo sea duque elimina cualquier obstáculo que pudiera surgir. Al parecer, los duques podemos hacer lo que nos place.

—¿Vas a casarte con Hinata? ¿Y Natsu?

—Natsu está muerta, Sasuke —dijo Itachi con un brillo letal en los ojos—. Y Shisui necesita una madre.

—Yo… —No sabía qué decir. Mentira. Sí lo sabía, iba a decirle a su hermano que se fuera al infierno, que si alguien iba a casarse con Hinata era él y nadie más que él. Pero se mantuvo en silencio.

—Por eso quería asegurarme de que entre vosotros dos no hay nada. Shisui, Hinata y tú sois toda mi familia y no quisiera hacer nada que os hiciera daño. Si tú no sientes nada por ella, que se convierta en mi esposa es lo mejor que podría sucedernos a todos. Yo me aseguraré de hacerla feliz, haré todo lo que pueda para ayudarla en su academia…

—¿Sabes lo de la academia? —preguntó Sasuke con un aguijonazo de celos.

Estaba convencido de que Hinata se lo había contado a él porque era especial.

—Por supuesto. —Itachi odiaba hacerle eso a su hermano, pero si ése era el único modo de que reaccionara, estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta el final—. Hinata será una gran madre para Shisui y nos haremos compañía el uno al otro.

—¿Estás enfermo? —Tenía que ser eso. Sasuke se estaba devanando los sesos en busca de una explicación.

—No —mintió el duque de Konoha—. No estoy enfermo, estoy solo y me estoy haciendo mayor. Eso es todo. No quiero envejecer sin compañía, y mi hijo necesita una madre. Hinata es la mejor opción.

—Encontré una camisa manchada de sangre —insistió Sasuke—. Y te oí toser.

Itachi empezó a sudar, pero aguantó el tipo.

—Estoy algo resfriado y lo de la camisa tendrías que preguntárselo a Kisame, seguro que tiene una explicación. Te agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero es completamente innecesario. Estoy bien.

Sasuke se quedó mirándolo unos segundos y al final dio por buena su respuesta.

—¿Se lo has pedido ya?

—No, antes prefería hablar contigo. El otro día creí ver algo entre vosotros y por nada del mundo querría entrometerme. Pero dado que tú me has asegurado con tanta vehemencia que no, creo que hablaré con ella dentro de unas semanas.

—¿Y si no te acepta?

Por fin, allí estaba, Sasuke iba a reaccionar.

—¿No crees que quiera casarse con un duque? ¿Tan mal partido soy?

—Hinata no es así, no le importan esas cosas.

—Lo sé, por eso precisamente quiero casarme con ella. Si se supiera que busco esposa, seguro que aparecerían multitud de candidatas ansiosas por convertirse en duquesa, y a pocas, o a ninguna, les preocuparía Shisui. Si Hinata no me acepta, tendré que convencerla. Al fin y al cabo, ya no es ninguna niña, y dudo que quiera pasarse sola el resto de la vida. ¿O acaso crees que está enamorada de alguien?

«De mí», pensó, deseó, Sasuke.

—No, no lo creo —respondió, clavándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos.

—Entonces, perfecto. Puedo contar contigo, ¿no? —preguntó Itachi, que había visto el gesto de su hermano.

—¿Para qué?

—Para la boda, por supuesto.

Sasuke se frotó la barba y al ver que Itachi lo miraba, apartó la mano al instante. Ambos sabían qué hacía eso cuando estaba nervioso.

—Por supuesto. —Ni muerto iba a asistir. «No, Hinata le rechazará, y esperará a que yo regrese de Nueva York y sepa qué hacer con mi vida».

Los dos hermanos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro y sólo los interrumpió la aparición de Kisame.

—Excelencia, milord —se dirigió a los dos—. Lamento molestarles, el carruaje ya está listo. —Miró a Sasuke—. ¿Quiere que ordene que carguen su equipaje?

—Sí, Kisame, gracias —dijo él.

—En seguida. —El mayordomo hizo una reverencia y se fue.

—¿No vas a quedarte a almorzar? —le preguntó Itachi.

—No, así llegaré antes a Londres.

—No te irás a Nueva York sin despedirte, ¿no? —Por supuesto quería lo mejor para su hermano, y creía estar haciendo lo correcto, pero no estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo de que se enfadase demasiado con él.

—No, no me iré sin despedirme —prometió Sasuke, aunque pareció hacerlo en contra de su voluntad.

—Quédate a comer, así podrás ver a Shisui. —No hizo falta que añadiera «y a Hinata»; su hijo y su cuñada habían salido a pasear por el jardín.

—Lo he visto esta mañana. —Era verdad. Al amanecer, y después de tomar la decisión de partir, había ido al dormitorio de su sobrino para estar un rato con él—. El carruaje ya está listo —se justificó— y quiero aprovechar la luz del día.

—Claro. —Itachi se levantó y se acercó a su hermano, que había estado de pie durante toda la conversación—. Que tengas buen viaje. —Lo abrazó y suspiró aliviado al notar que le devolvía el abrazo.

—Cuídate, Itachi —dijo Sasuke con voz ronca.

—Y tú.

Salió del despacho y se dirigió directamente a la salida. En la entrada se encontró con la señora Tacher, que sostenía a Shisui. Qué raro, se suponía que el pequeño estaba de paseo con Hinata; aquello sólo podía significar que ella también estaba en casa. Apresuró el paso y bajó los peldaños de la escalinata. Si se quedaba un segundo más iría a buscarla y… «¿y qué?», le preguntó una voz en su mente. «Déjala, vete. Y no vuelvas hasta que seas capaz de entregarle tu corazón». Decidido, le dio un último beso a Shisui y se metió en el carruaje.

Hinata regresó a la mansión porque se había olvidado el pañuelo de Shisui.

Tras la muerte de Natsu, había cogido uno de los pañuelos de su hermana y se lo había dado al recién nacido; ahora, al pequeño parecía calmarlo mucho tocar aquella tela. En el vestíbulo, una de las doncellas le informó de que el duque y su hermano estaban charlando en el despacho de su excelencia y Hinata pensó que quizá les apetecería probar las galletas recién hechas que había preparado la cocinera esa mañana. Sirvió un plato y lo colocó en una bandeja, con intención de llevárselo ella misma. Los oía hablar desde el pasillo y se acercó a la puerta con una sonrisa en los labios; brillaba el sol, Shisui estaba bien, Sasuke había estado a punto de besarla… pero la frase que oyó justo antes de llamar la dejó petrificada:

—¿De verdad no sientes nada por Hinata? —Era la voz de Itachi.

—De verdad. Le tengo mucho afecto, al fin y al cabo, ahora somos parientes, pero nada más. Ya sabes que a mí me gusta otro tipo de mujer —respondió Sasuke.

La bandeja le resbaló de las manos al tiempo que se le rompía el corazón.

Tuvo que irse de allí corriendo, antes de que Sasuke o Itachi salieran del despacho y el primero descubriera el daño que le había hecho. Qué humillante. Era una tonta, una estúpida. Después de lo de la noche anterior, tendría que haberlo asumido, pero no, esa mañana se había despertado convencida de que entre Sasuke y ella había algo especial. Bueno, ahora sí que no tenía ninguna duda. Él no la quería, ni siquiera le gustaba. Prefería otro tipo de mujer. Le tenía afecto.

Corrió por el pasillo y se encontró con la señora Tacher en la entrada.

—No me encuentro bien —le dijo a la mujer—. ¿Le importa cuidar de Shisui durante un rato?

—Por supuesto que no, querida. Tiene muy mala cara, ¿por qué no se acuesta un rato? Yo me encargaré del pequeño —se ofreció solícita.

—Gracias, señora Tacher.

—No las merecen.

Hinata subió la escalera y se escondió en su dormitorio. Lloró de rabia y frustración y cuando derramó la última lágrima, se recordó que no necesitaba a Sasuke Uchiha para nada. Había sido feliz sin él y volvería a serlo. Lo único que habían compartido había sido un instante mágico, así que seguro que lograría olvidarle y que volvería a tratarlo con indiferencia; con la cortesía justa que se merecía por ser familiar suyo. Un par de horas más tarde abandonó su refugio y descubrió que Sasuke se había ido. Ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de despedirse.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Anna Casanovas, Un beso a oscuras. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Hacía una semana que se había ido de la mansión Konoha y Sasuke no podía dejar de pensar en Hinata. De noche se despertaba con el corazón desbocado y el cuerpo empapado de sudor; imágenes de ella casándose con Itachi lo asaltaban constantemente y cuando conseguía librarse de ellas, se veía a sí mismo besándola y haciéndole el amor. Fuera cual fuese el contenido del sueño, se despertaba furioso y alterado.

«Tendría que haberla besado, quizá así podría dejar de pensar en ella», se decía constantemente. De día era incluso peor; si leía el periódico, la buscaba con la mirada para comentarle una noticia; si iba a pasear, se volvía hacia la derecha —el lugar que la joven solía ocupar— para decirle algo; si se planteaba acostarse con alguna cortesana, ninguna conseguía despertarle el más mínimo interés. Si sentía todas esas cosas, ¿por qué no le había dicho a su hermano que se alejara de Hinata? ¿Por qué no le había dicho a Itachi que la quería para él?

«Porque tienes miedo», le susurró aquella voz que no dejaba de carcomerle la conciencia.

El octavo día, consiguió pasar varias horas sin pensar en Hinata y se dijo que lo estaba superando, que la estaba olvidando y que lo que había creído sentir por ella era sólo fruto de las circunstancias. Ambos tenían las emociones a flor de piel tras la muerte de Natsu y el cariño que los dos sentían por Shisui los había confundido. Sí, todo iba a volver a su ansiada normalidad. A él todavía no le había llegado el amor, pero cuando eso sucediera, estaría preparado.

Casi consiguió creérselo. Casi. Pero entonces apareció Itachi.

Itachi observó a Hinata durante toda la semana. Tras la abrupta partida de Sasuke, su joven cuñada tuvo los ojos rojos durante un par de días. Era evidente que había estado llorando, pero cuando él se atrevió a preguntar por el motivo del llanto, ella le respondió que echaba de menos a su hermana, lo que sin duda alguna era cierto, pero el culpable de esas lágrimas era Sasuke y no Natsu.

Hinata cuidaba a Shisui con devoción y cuando el niño dormía, se dedicaba a llenar su cuaderno de ideas para mejorar la vida de las jóvenes que acudían a la academia. Como de costumbre, cenaban y almorzaban juntos y en todas las ocasiones mantenían conversaciones agradables y sinceras. Itachi no sentía ninguna atracción por Hinata, jamás la había sentido ni la sentiría; cuando la miraba, sólo veía a la hermana pequeña de su amada esposa. De no ser porque estaba convencido de que era el único modo de hacer que aquellos dos se dieran cuenta de lo que sentían el uno por el otro, jamás se hubiera atrevido a hacer lo que hizo.

Lo había organizado todo para ir a Londres al día siguiente, tenía que hablar con su hermano antes de que éste partiera rumbo a Nueva York, así que no tuvo más remedio que pedirle a Hinata que se casara con él.

—¿Qué has dicho? —le preguntó ella, atónita tras escuchar su proposición.

—Te he preguntado si quieres casarte conmigo —repitió Itachi, esforzándose por mantener la calma.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? —Lo miró realmente preocupada por su salud mental—. Soy tu cuñada.

—Lo sé, por eso mismo te lo he pedido —contestó, sin aclarar nada.

—No sé qué pretendes, Itachi, pero no tiene ninguna gracia. Natsu era mi hermana y te quería con locura; hasta ahora creía que tú también a ella.

—Y así es —afirmó él con absoluta convicción, si de algo no tenía ninguna duda, era de eso. Vio que Hinata iba a levantarse del sofá en el que ambos estaban sentados y le cogió la mano—. Escúchame un momento, por favor.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y lo que vio en ellos la impulsó a sentarse, aunque todavía con algo de reticencia.

—Te escucho.

—Natsu fue, es, el amor de mi vida, pero Shisui necesita una madre. Tú tienes que volver a la academia, ambos sabemos que no puedes quedarte aquí para siempre. Ahora nadie dice nada, el período de luto todavía está vigente, pero si te quedases más tiempo, empezarían a murmurar. Mi reputación no sufriría, el mundo es así de injusto, pero la tuya sí. Y con la reputación por los suelos no podrías seguir con tu labor. ¿Qué credibilidad tendría la supuesta amante del duque de Konoha? —Vio que ella fruncía el cejo y supo que estaba convenciéndola—. No importaría que no fuéramos amantes, la aristocracia no se preocupa por una nimiedad como la verdad. Te condenarían públicamente y echarían a perder todo lo que has logrado. Cásate conmigo, Hinata. Juntos podemos darle un hogar a Shisui.

—¿Me estás proponiendo un matrimonio de conveniencia? —La proposición de Itachi le había parecido una atrocidad, pero por desgracia tenía razón. Si se quedaba allí más tiempo, a los ojos de la nobleza eso equivaldría a ser su amante.

Y ella no podía correr el riesgo de perder su reputación, era lo único que tenía. Y no podía hacerle eso a Shisui, el pequeño también saldría perjudicado, y también Itachi. Si se casaba con él, podría seguir cuidando de Shisui y al mismo tiempo seguir dando clases en la academia.

—Me temo que no es tan fácil —le explicó él—. Si nos casamos y no consumamos el matrimonio, alguien podría impugnarlo. Y no sólo eso. Si impugnaran el matrimonio y demostraran que es verdad, quizá entonces cuestionarían también mi matrimonio con Natsu y la paternidad de Shisui. No, tendríamos que consumarlo, aunque fuera sólo una vez. Esa decisión la dejaría totalmente en tus manos. Piénsalo, Hinata, es lo único que te pido.

—Yo, no… —Estaba tan atónita que no podía ni hilvanar una frase.

—Una cosa más. Quiero que sepas que puedes rechazar mi proposición de matrimonio sin ningún cargo de conciencia. Tú siempre serás la tía de Shisui y mi cuñada y si estuvieras enamorada de otro, me complacería mucho conocerlo y acompañarte al altar —aclaró Itachi con la esperanza de que ella le dijera que así era—. Dime, Hinata, ¿estás enamorada de alguien? ¿Hay alguien especial en tu vida?

Ella lo miró a los ojos y, en los suyos, Itachi vio reflejados multitud de sentimientos distintos: sorpresa, rabia, tristeza. No iba a decírselo, lo supo antes incluso de que abriera la boca.

—No, no hay nadie.

—Entonces, te pido por favor que pienses en lo que te he dicho. Mañana tengo que ir a Londres, debo resolver unos asuntos con mi abogado. Puedes darme la respuesta cuando regrese. —Le soltó la mano y se puso en pie. No había llegado ni a la puerta cuando Hinata volvió a hablar.

—Sí.

Él se quedó petrificado y dio media vuelta.

—¿Sí? —Quizá estaba hablando de otra cosa.

—Sí, Itachi, me casaré contigo.

Su hermano y su cuñada lo matarían antes que la tuberculosis, pensó Itachi con un sentido del humor algo macabro en el trayecto hacia Londres.

Jamás se habría imaginado que las cosas llegarían hasta ese extremo, pero ahora ya no podía dar marcha atrás. Tenía que seguir adelante con su plan… y rezar para que alguno de los dos entrara en razón antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. El carruaje con el escudo de los Konoha se detuvo enfrente de la casa de Sasuke, pero su ocupante se quedó dentro. Pensando. Armándose de valor; se le había ocurrido una idea, algo descabellada y muy arriesgada. Una locura, aunque probablemente era la única opción posible, pero ¿y si Sasuke y Hinata no estaban enamorados como él creía? No, imposible, había visto el modo en que su hermano miraba a la joven, lo había visto apretar los puños y tratar de contener la rabia cuando le dijo lo que pretendía hacer. Y también había visto la tristeza y la resignación en la mirada de Hinata.

Se sentía mareado y tenía la espalda empapada de sudor, más de lo habitual.

Respiró hondo y trató por enésima vez de encontrar otra solución, quizá si tuviera más tiempo… No, tenía que seguir adelante. La idea se le ocurrió cuando Hinata mencionó la posibilidad del matrimonio de conveniencia y al principio le pareció absurda. Imposible. Desesperada. Pero a medida que iba hablando con ella, y tras las horas que había pasado solo en el carruaje, llegó a la conclusión de que era su mejor baza. Respiró hondo y abrió la puerta. Había llegado el momento de jugar su última carta.

—Milord, su hermano está aquí —le anunció a Sasuke, el mayordomo Lee.

—¿Itachi está aquí? —preguntó ilusionado. A él tampoco le había gustado irse de Konoha de aquel modo—. Hágale pasar en seguida.

El sirviente se retiró con una leve reverencia y regresó al vestíbulo en busca del duque de Konoha.

—Por aquí, excelencia, su hermano está en el salón. —Lee abrió la puerta y segundos después la cerró para dejarlos a solas.

—Itachi, qué sorpresa. —Sasuke se levantó de la butaca en la que estaba leyendo, otro intento en vano de no pensar en Hinata, y fue a abrazar a su hermano mayor—. ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita? ¿Le ha sucedido algo a Shisui? —preguntó entonces, preocupado.

Itachi le devolvió el abrazo antes de responder.

—No, Shisui está bien. He venido a verte porque tengo que hablar contigo.

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó, retrocediendo hasta su escritorio.

—Le he pedido a Hinata que se case conmigo —dijo sin más, porque tras pensarlo hasta la saciedad no había encontrado el modo de suavizar la noticia.

Sasuke se quedó quieto un instante y después, con gesto inconsciente, se frotó la barba.

—¿Y ella qué ha dicho?

«Ha dicho que no. Ha dicho que no».

—Ha aceptado.

Sasuke tuvo que sujetarse a la mesa que tenía delante. Por suerte, su hermano no podía verle las manos, ni los nudillos, que tenía blancos de la fuerza con que se estaba sujetando. «Ya está. El destino ha decidido por ti».

—¿Y cuándo es la boda? —se obligó a preguntar como si no le importase.

—De eso precisamente quería hablarte. La boda será dentro de dos semanas.

—¿Dos semanas? —Sasuke sintió una arcada—. ¿Tan pronto?

—Hinata quiere regresar a la academia cuanto antes, así podrá poner en orden sus cosas. Los dos hemos pensado que será mejor así. —«Y, además yo me estoy muriendo», pensó Itachi—. Será una ceremonia sencilla, pero quiero que seas mi padrino.

«Di algo, Sasuke, di algo».

—También quería pedirte algo más —dijo Itachi, sentándose—. Algo más delicado.

El joven lo miró a los ojos y vio que su casi infalible hermano mayor estaba nervioso.

—¿De qué se trata?

—¿Por qué no te sientas? —sugirió Itachi.

—Estoy bien de pie, gracias.

—Está bien. —Respiró hondo otra vez—. Pero te pido por favor que antes de decir nada me dejes terminar. ¿De acuerdo?

—¿Qué diablos quieres pedirme, Itachi? Suéltalo de una vez.

Él bajó la vista y buscó la alianza que llevaba en la mano izquierda, como si así Natsu pudiera darle fuerzas. Tras unos segundos, levantó la cabeza y miró a Sasuke a los ojos.

—Quiero pedirte que te acuestes con Hinata en nuestra noche de bodas.

Sasuke se quedó helado. Era imposible que su hermano le hubiera pedido lo que creía que le había pedido. Imposible y, a pesar de todo, una pequeña parte de él estaba convencida de que lo que había oír decir era exactamente eso. Se acercó a Itachi y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Acabas de pedirme que me acueste con tu futura esposa en vuestra noche de bodas?

—Así es.

—Te has vuelto loco —afirmó y empezó a ponerse en pie. E igual que había hecho con Hinata, Itachi lo detuvo.

—Escúchame, por favor. He hablado con el señor Hatake y me ha dicho que, si bien no hay ningún impedimento legal para que me case con ella, podría haber alguien que pusiera en duda la autenticidad de nuestra unión. Y si llegara a cuestionarse mi matrimonio con Hinata, acto seguido sucedería lo mismo con Natsu y con la paternidad de Shisui.

—¿De verdad crees que alguien puede cuestionarse que eres el padre de Shisui y que tú y Natsu estabais casados? Por Dios, Itachi, si te casaste delante de todo Londres.

—Lo sé, pero no estoy dispuesto a correr ningún riesgo con mi hijo, y tú sabes perfectamente que a nuestros queridos primos les encantaría ponerme en ese aprieto. Lo único que me importa es que Shisui sea feliz. Ha perdido a su madre y Hinata es lo mejor que puedo ofrecerle. Y no permitiré que nadie cuestione tampoco el honor o la reputación de ella. Nuestro matrimonio tiene que ser legal. Tenemos que consumarlo.

—Pues consúmalo tú —soltó Sasuke furioso y se puso en pie. Se acercó al mueble donde guardaba el whisky y se sirvió una copa sin ofrecerle otra a su hermano. Si se acercaba a él con una botella, quizá se la rompiera en la cabeza.

Lo que le estaba proponiendo era una atrocidad.

—Yo no puedo —dijo Itachi entre dientes.

—¿Qué has dicho? —Sasuke se dio media vuelta de golpe.

—He dicho que no puedo —repitió su hermano, sonrojándose.

Sasuke se sirvió otra copa. Doble.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedes? —Aquel tema estaba resultando tan peliagudo que no quería medias tintas.

—Quiero decir que no puedo. Cuando Natsu estaba de seis meses, salí a cabalgar y sufrí una caída muy aparatosa. No le dije nada a nadie porque no quería que Natsu se preocupase, pero el doctor que me visitó me dijo que había sufrido un daño irreparable. —Todo eso era mentira, lo que sucedía era que Itachi, tras perder a su esposa, había perdido el deseo por estar con ninguna mujer.

—¿Se lo has dicho a Hinata?

—No. Ella insinuó la posibilidad de que el nuestro fuese un matrimonio de conveniencia —explicó Itachi y Sasuke suspiró aliviado—. Pero le dije que teníamos que consumarlo, al menos una vez.

—¿Y si después de «la boda» —dijo con sarcasmo—, Hinata cambia de opinión y quiere un matrimonio de verdad?

—Dudo que eso suceda, pero llegado el caso, no me importaría que se buscase un amante. Siempre que fuese discreta, por supuesto.

Sasuke iba a vomitar.

—¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que lo que me estás pidiendo es una atrocidad, Itachi?

Éste lo miró y se arriesgó todavía un poco más.

—Probablemente, pero no puedo pedírselo a nadie más.

—Podrías no casarte con ella.

—Si no me caso con Hinata, dentro de poco ella tendrá que volver a instalarse en los aposentos que tiene en la academia. Si sigue en Konoha, pronto asumirán que es mi amante. O la tuya —añadió y vio que en el fondo de los ojos de Sasuke prendía una llama—. Y si ella se va, Shisui perderá a la única madre que ha conocido. Otra vez. No pienso permitirlo. Hinata sabe que no la amo, pero ella tampoco me ama a mí.

—¿Te lo ha dicho?

—Basta con mirarla —contestó Itachi, diciéndole a su hermano con los ojos que era idiota—. Ha aceptado casarse conmigo porque está convencida, igual que yo, de que es lo mejor para Shisui. Sasuke, tú también quieres a Shisui.

—Por supuesto, ya sabes que mataría por él.

—No te pido que mates, todo lo contrario. Hinata renunciará al amor por ser una buena madre y yo a cambio ni siquiera puedo ofrecerle el pobre sustituto de la pasión. ¿No crees que se merece saber lo que es? Aunque sólo sea por una noche.

—¿Y cómo piensas engañarla? ¿Acaso crees que es idiota, o ciega? —No iba a aceptar. No iba a aceptar, pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de ella entre sábanas blancas.

—Hinata no es ni ciega ni idiota, pero es inocente. Tú y yo nos parecemos muchísimo. Si no fuera por la barba, tú serías una copia perfecta de mí, sólo que unos años más joven. Cierto, tengo el pelo un poco más largo pero si me lo corto como tu nadie se daría cuenta, además a oscuras no notaría la diferencia. Tendrías que afeitarte, eso sí. Y no podrías decirle nada, como tú bien has dicho, no es ciega ni idiota, pero tampoco es sorda.

Sasuke se frotó la barba. Llevaba años sin afeitársela y, a pesar de lo que dijeran los rumores, se la había dejado crecer para no parecerse tanto a su hermano mayor. Pero al final se había acostumbrado y ahora le resultaba imposible imaginarse sin ella.

—Es una locura, Itachi. No puedo hacerlo y tú no deberías pedírmelo.

—¿Por qué no puedes acostarte con ella, Sasuke? Tan sólo serán unos minutos —lo provocó.

«Unos minutos. Con Hinata no me bastaría con toda la vida».

—No puedo.

—Sasuke, si sientes algo por ella, dímelo. Dímelo y me haré a un lado.

Su hermano le sostuvo la mirada. Aquél era el momento perfecto para decirle que sí, que quería que se hiciese a un lado, que Hinata podía ser el amor de su vida, pero que por desgracia había llegado antes de tiempo. Aquél era el momento de decirle que necesitaba tiempo para estar seguro de lo que sentía.

Pero se mantuvo en silencio. Si ella había aceptado casarse con Itachi sin más, quizá era que no sentía nada por él.

—No es eso, Itachi —le explicó—, lo único que sucede es que no quiero ser yo quien te traicione de ese modo. Ambos sabemos el efecto que tiene la infidelidad en un hombre y no quiero ser yo el que te haga tanto daño.

—¿Lo dices por papá? Mi madre le fue infiel a nuestro padre porque era una egoísta, porque no lo quería, ni a él ni a mí. Lo que yo te estoy pidiendo es algo completamente distinto, Sasuke. Y jamás te lo echaría en cara. Jamás.

—Esto es lo que dices ahora, pero quizá dentro de unos meses te recuperes de los efectos de la caída y entonces cambiarás de opinión.

—No, eso no sucederá. Te lo aseguro. —«Me habré muerto antes» —. Mírame, Sasuke, sé que te estoy pidiendo algo muy importante, pero por favor, piénsalo. Hazlo por Shisui. —«Y por ti y por Hinata», añadió mentalmente. Se puso en pie y comprobó que su hermano no tenía intenciones de hacer lo mismo—. La boda será dentro de dos semanas, en Konoha, y tanto si accedes a ayudarme como si no, quiero que estés allí.

—¿Te casarás igualmente con Hinata aunque no me acueste con ella? —Antes de formular la pregunta no había caído en la cuenta de que quizá aquélla fuera la solución perfecta.

—Sí, por supuesto. Ya se lo he pedido y ya te he dicho que nuestra prioridad es Shisui.

—¿Y la noche de bodas?

—Supongo que tendría que encontrar otra solución, ¿no?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Anna Casanovas, Un beso a oscuras. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Hacía cuatro horas que Itachi se había ido y Sasuke seguía estando tan lejos de tomar una decisión como entonces. Estaba furioso con su hermano, con Hinata y consigo mismo. Con Itachi, por haberse atrevido a pedirle a ella que se casase con él, con Hinata por haber aceptado y con él por no haber hecho nada para impedirlo. Y no podía quitarse de la cabeza aquella absurda proposición. No podía hacerlo. No iba a hacerlo. No. No. Pero Itachi nunca le había pedido nada y siempre lo había ayudado, incluso esa vez. No se lo había echado en cara, ni le había dicho en ningún momento que se lo debía, pero así era. Sasuke tenía una gran deuda con él, y quizá había llegado el momento de pagársela.

«Eso lo dices porque quieres hacerle el amor a Hinata y estás buscando una excusa que te justifique». Quizá. Probablemente. Seguro.

Paseó nervioso por delante de la chimenea y, de repente, se detuvo frente a las llamas. Se frotó la barba y, al darse cuenta, apartó las manos y las colocó en la repisa. Recordó el incidente que estuvo a punto de costarle la vida. Y recordó que sin Itachi, no sería el hombre que ahora era.

Sasuke tenía dieciocho años y Itachi veintiséis. En esa época, los dos vivían en la casa de Londres y, mientras su hermano mayor cumplía con sus obligaciones ducales, él estaba perdido, buscando su lugar dentro de la familia. Los Konoha, a diferencia de muchos otros nobles, seguían poseyendo una gran fortuna, así que Sasuke podría pasarse el día entero, y todas las noches, jugando a las cartas, acostándose con mujeres o apostando a los caballos. Pero quería algo más. Y ese algo más apareció en la forma de Danzo Shimura.

Danzo Shimura era un embaucador, un timador que se aprovechó de su juventud y su impaciencia y, cuando arrestaron a Shimura, éste no tuvo ningún problema en delatar a Sasuke. Pero entonces, Itachi dijo que no, que el socio de Shimura en aquella operación era él y no su hermano pequeño. Quizá no lograra convencer a todo el mundo, pero nadie se atrevió a poner en duda la palabra del duque de Konoha. Itachi pidió unos cuantos favores, él nunca consiguió averiguar cuáles, y Shimura subió a un barco para no volver jamás.

Sí, su hermano le había salvado la vida, le había dado la oportunidad de tener un futuro.

Furioso de nuevo consigo mismo por atreverse a plantearse la posibilidad de aceptar su proposición cogió el abrigo y el sombrero y salió en dirección a Jackson's, el club de caballeros que frecuentaba y donde solía encontrarse con Jiraiya.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa, Uchiha? —le preguntó Jiraiya nada más verlo.

Sasuke vació de un trago la copa de whisky que le había servido uno de los camareros y se dejó caer en una butaca. Jackson's tenía varias salas y Jiraiya y él eran los únicos que estaban sentados en aquélla. Sasuke respiró hondo y le contó a Jiraiya todo lo sucedido. Hacía poco tiempo que lo conocía, pero sabía que era un hombre honrado y valiente, un poco pervertido, pero estaba convencido de que llegarían a ser grandes amigos.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? —le preguntó el otro tras escuchar atento su relato.

—No lo sé.

Jiraiya se terminó la copa y se quedó pensativo y Sasuke creyó ver algo en sus ojos hasta entonces desconocido.

—Si yo tuviera la posibilidad de estar con la mujer que amo, aunque sólo fuera una noche, me aferraría a ella con uñas y dientes. —Enarcó una ceja y, sin palabras, le dijo a Sasuke que no se atreviera a decirle que no amaba a Hinata—. El destino juega malas pasadas, amigo mío, y quizá ésta sea la única oportunidad que tengas de estar con ella. Claro que también podrías decirle la verdad a tu hermano y confesarle a Hinata lo que sientes.

—Mi hermano quiere que su hijo tenga una madre —se defendió Sasuke—. Ahora no puedo decirle que no se case con Hinata. Además, ella ha aceptado.

Jiraiya lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Quizá tú hayas tenido mucho que ver en eso. Mira —se echó hacia atrás y se apoyó en el respaldo de la butaca—, sé que vosotros los ingleses creéis firmemente que es mejor no hablar de los sentimientos, pero deja que te diga una cosa. Ver cómo la mujer que amas se casa con otro, te destrozará el alma. Créeme.

—Itachi será un buen esposo y Hinata adora a Shisui. Y yo tengo que ir a Nueva York.

—Excusas. Sasuke, el amor es lo más maravilloso y lo más aterrador que puede sucederle a un hombre —dijo Jiraiya—. Si quieres renunciar a ello, adelante, pero no utilices el viaje a Nueva York como pretexto. Si no puedes ser sincero con los demás, al menos debes serlo contigo mismo, porque a mí me parece que vas a estar solo mucho tiempo.

—Si sabes tanto sobre el amor —dijo él a la defensiva; no le gustaba que Jiraiya fuera capaz de ver con tanta claridad lo que sucedía, ni tampoco le gustaba que se lo restregara por las narices de ese modo—, ¿por qué no existe una señora que sea tu esposa?

A Jiraiya le tembló la mandíbula y sonrió, una sonrisa lenta y triste.

—Existe y no quiere saber nada de mí. —Tras esa confesión tan inesperada, el hombre se puso en pie—. Y ahora, amigo mío, creo que iré a emborracharme. Regresaré a Nueva York la semana que viene. Tú, si quieres, puedes quedarte aquí y venir más adelante. Los negocios seguirán allí. Odio dar consejos, así que no te daré ninguno, pero piensa en lo que sentirás si nunca puedes estar con ella.

Cogió una botella de whisky y una copa y se dirigió al piso de arriba del club, donde había habitaciones para que los socios pudieran descansar un rato o, si así lo solicitaban, disfrutar de compañía femenina. Sasuke estaba seguro de que Jiraiya sólo tendría la compañía del alcohol y si no fuera porque ya tenía suficientes problemas, habría sentido curiosidad por conocer su historia.

Se quedó allí sentado, pensando en lo que le había dicho Jiraiya y en la conversación que había mantenido con Itachi hacía unas horas. Antes de irse, Itachi le había dicho que si él no aceptaba ayudarlo, buscaría otra solución.

¿Qué había querido decir con eso?, ¿que buscaría a otro hombre para que se acostase con Hinata? Ante tal posibilidad, se puso en pie de un salto y regresó a su casa sin perder ni un segundo. Eran las ocho de la mañana, no se había dado ni cuenta de que había pasado toda la noche fuera.

«Mejor —pensó—, así seguro que Lee ya está despierto».

—¡Lee! —Llamó a gritos al mayordomo. No tenía ni un minuto que perder.

—¿Señor? —El hombre apareció por el pasillo y lo miró intrigado.

—Tráigame agua caliente, en seguida.

—Si me permite la pregunta, milord, ¿sucede algo?

—No, nada. Tráigame agua caliente y mis utensilios personales. Voy a afeitarme la barba.

Hinata había aceptado casarse con Itachi por dos motivos: el primero, porque quería a Shisui como si fuera su hijo y estaba convencida de que podía llegar a ser una buena madre para él. Y el segundo, porque después de lo que había sucedido con Sasuke había llegado a la conclusión de que el amor era una fantasía que sólo serviría para hacerla desgraciada, igual que le había sucedido a la tía Tsunade. Lo mejor sería que se casase con un hombre como Itachi, que le haría compañía y con el que podría tener una gran amistad.

Ella sabía que él nunca la amaría, y le parecía bien, lo prefería incluso. Itachi era de Natsu y, aunque su hermana había fallecido, por nada del mundo quería arrebatarle el amor de su esposo. Su matrimonio sería sólo una cuestión práctica y seguro que conseguiría convencerlo de que no tenían necesidad de consumarlo. Y aun en el caso de que tuvieran que hacerlo, seguro que lograrían que fuera del modo más práctico e impersonal posible.

Faltaba un día para la boda, Itachi se había encargado de organizarlo todo con el párroco y ella no había tenido que hacer nada. Ni siquiera se había encargado un vestido, no tenía sentido. La suya no sería una boda normal. Se pondría el vestido rosa palo que había llevado para la boda de su hermana y listo.

Finalizada la ceremonia, regresarían a la mansión y almorzarían como de costumbre y no se irían de viaje de novios. Hinata tenía previsto ir de visita a la academia al cabo de una semana y regresaría cuando lo tuviera todo organizado.

En aquel momento, estaba en el salón, escribiendo en su cuaderno, cuando oyó un ruido procedente del pasillo. Había llegado alguien. Se puso en pie, fuera quien fuese, no quería que la viera tumbada en el suelo, delante de la chimenea, y se acercó a la puerta. El hombre que la abrió la dejó sin aliento.

—Sasuke —murmuró.

—He venido para la boda —dijo él serio.

—¿Y la barba? —Apretó los puños de las ganas que tenía de tocarle la mejilla. Estaba muy guapo sin ella, pero no pudo evitar lamentar que se la hubiera quitado.

—¿Sasuke? —Itachi apareció en el salón y evitó que su hermano le contestase a Hinata. En cuanto vio su rostro perfectamente afeitado, murmuró emocionado—: Gracias.

Esa noche, ninguno de los ocupantes de la mansión Konoha consiguió dormir. Hinata estaba abrumada por las dudas: ¿Estaba cometiendo un error? ¿Qué opinaría su hermana de todo aquello? ¿Por qué la miraba Sasuke de ese modo? Parecía estar enfadado con ella cuando había sido él quien se había ido sin despedirse. «Y sin besarme».

En su cama, Sasuke no paraba de repetirse que iba a hacer aquello por Itachi, para saldar la deuda que tenía con él y para que Shisui tuviese una madre. «Y porque así sabrás lo que es estar con Hinata y quizá entonces puedas olvidarla».

Sí, en su mente, había llegado a la conclusión de que lo único que impedía que la olvidase era que nunca la había besado. Si le hacía el amor, seguro que se solucionaría el problema y podría seguir con su vida tal como tenía previsto.

Por su parte, Itachi, tras superar un fuerte ataque de tos que le echó a perder otra camisa, rogó por enésima vez estar haciendo lo correcto. Si Sasuke y Hinata se querían de verdad, seguro que encontrarían el modo de estar juntos y, si no, al menos le daría a Shisui una madre.

Al día siguiente, a pesar de su enfermedad, fue el primero en estar listo y comprobó, algo asustado, que su hermano no estaba por ninguna parte. «Por fin ha reaccionado», pensó. Pero la alegría le duró poco, porque si bien Sasuke no aparecía por ningún lado, Hinata estaba en su dormitorio preparándose para la boda. Faltaba una hora para la ceremonia cuando apareció en su despacho con Shisui en brazos.

—Estamos listos —le dijo y los tres fueron juntos hasta la iglesia.

Era la misma iglesia donde habían enterrado a Natsu y, al pasar junto a los rosales, Hinata le pasó a Shisui a la señora Tacher, una de las pocas personas que iba a presenciar el enlace y cortó una rosa blanca que colocó en la solapa de Itachi.

—Gracias —respondió él, emocionado.

—De nada —dijo ella.

Entraron en la iglesia y ocuparon sus lugares frente al altar. El párroco estaba repasando las Escrituras y Hinata aprovechó para dirigirse a su futuro marido.

—¿Dónde está Sasuke?

—No lo sé —respondió Itachi—. Últimamente está muy raro, como si tuviera la cabeza en otro sitio —añadió, mirándola a los ojos. Hinata se sonrojó y él fingió no darse cuenta.

—¿Quieres esperarlo?

No hizo falta que Itachi respondiera, porque, en aquel instante, la puerta de madera de la pequeña iglesia crujió y apareció Sasuke. Tenía los ojos rojos y apretaba la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que su hermano pensó que tendría que recoger los dientes del suelo. Sin apartar la mirada de Hinata ni un segundo, se acercó al altar y se colocó junto a Itachi.

—Sasuke —lo saludó éste, mirándolo como solía hacerlo cuando lo reñía de pequeño.

—Itachi —respondió el otro sosteniéndole la mirada.

—¿Están listos? —preguntó el párroco, ajeno a lo que estaba sucediendo.

Itachi pasó la mirada de Sasuke a Hinata y viceversa. ¿Qué diablos les sucedía a aquellos dos para estar tan ciegos? Quizá lo mejor sería suspender la boda, pensó, pero entonces un rayo de sol se coló por la ventana de la iglesia y se posó en los pétalos de la rosa blanca que llevaba en la solapa. Él nunca había creído en esas cosas, pero en aquel instante tuvo la absoluta certeza de que Natsu quería que siguiera adelante.

—Estamos listos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Anna Casanovas, Un beso a oscuras. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

—Puede besar a la novia, excelencia.

Itachi se agachó y besó a Hinata en la mejilla. Quizá le habría dado un discreto beso en los labios, pero la mirada de Sasuke le dejó claro que corría peligro de terminar en el suelo de la parroquia si se atrevía a hacer tal cosa. Claro que, si se lo preguntara a su hermano, éste lo negaría por completo.

Hinata regresó a la mansión Konoha en el mismo carruaje que Shisui y la señora Tacher, que la felicitó emocionada por la boda. Sasuke y Itachi lo hicieron a caballo, pero antes de montar se quedaron hablando unos minutos.

—Almorzaremos juntos en el comedor —dijo Itachi— y luego Hinata quiere pasar la tarde con Shisui. Antes de cenar, le diré que necesito descansar un poco. Seguro que no le extrañará y así podéis cenar vosotros dos solos.

—No es necesario. Además, que yo recuerde, me pediste que me acostara con ella, no que la sedujera.

—Cenaréis juntos —sentenció su hermano, fulminándolo con la mirada—. Y yo bajaré más tarde, cuando sirvan los postres. Así Hinata verá que me he recuperado.

—¿Por qué quieres que cene con ella?

—Porque cuando me casé con Natsu cenamos solos esa noche y fue muy… romántico —contestó, apretando los dientes—. No quiero compartir ese recuerdo con nadie, ni siquiera contigo o con Hinata. ¿Lo entiendes ahora? —le preguntó furioso—. Cenarás con ella y yo me uniré a vosotros más tarde —repitió, recuperando la compostura—. Hinata me ha dicho que prefiere quedarse en su dormitorio, así está más cerca de Shisui, y yo he aceptado. Me encargaré de que estén todas las luces apagadas y de que el fuego de la chimenea no alumbre. Luego, tú… —Movió la mano y dio la frase por terminada.

—Luego yo voy y la engaño del modo más vil posible, convirtiéndola a ella en una adúltera y a ti en un cornudo. ¿De verdad es eso lo que quieres, Itachi?

—Es la única salida —repitió, mirándose la rosa blanca de la solapa.

—Está bien —dijo Sasuke resignado—. Lo haré. —Montó en su caballo y se fue como alma que lleva el diablo.

Itachi acarició el morro de su montura y fue a ver la tumba de Natsu.

—Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, cariño. —Se besó dos dedos y los colocó en la lápida—. Pronto estaré contigo.

El almuerzo fue muy tenso, a pesar de que la cocinera se había esmerado en preparar todos sus platos preferidos. «Qué distinto de la boda de Natsu», pensó Hinata sin ningún rencor. Ella había tomado esa decisión a conciencia y ahora ya no podía echarse atrás. La tarde transcurrió de un modo mucho más agradable; pasó todas aquellas horas con Shisui. Primero pasearon por el jardín y después fueron a visitar a Susano y se sentaron un rato bajo su sombra.

—¿Por qué te has casado con él?

A Hinata le dio un vuelco el corazón al descubrir a Sasuke medio tapado por el tronco del viejo roble.

—¿Por qué te has casado con él? —repitió, saliendo a la luz y colocándose delante de ella.

—Porque me lo pidió —«Y tú no» — y porque me pareció que era lo mejor para Shisui.

—¿Estás enamorada de mi herma no? —formuló la pregunta y dio un paso hacia ella.

—No creo que eso sea asunto suyo —le respondió a la defensiva. El calor que emanaba del torso de Sasuke amenazaba con quemarla y su mirada se le estaba clavando en el corazón—. ¿Por qué te fuiste sin despedirte? —le preguntó y, tal como había temido, él se apartó.

—Tenía asuntos que resolver en Londres.

—Comprendo. —«Seguro que lo estaba esperando alguna de sus mujeres».

Sin poder evitarlo, Sasuke se le volvió a acercar. Estaba tan furiosa, tan guapa. Sostenía a Shisui en brazos y todavía llevaba el vestido rosa con el que se había casado. Dios, Hinata habría tenido que casarse de blanco, con velo y ramo de flores, y en cambio no había tenido nada de eso. ¿Por qué había sacrificado ese sueño?

—¿Shisui está bien? —preguntó, buscando una excusa para no apartarse de ella.

—Sí, no ha vuelto a tener fiebre —respondió Hinata, algo sorprendida por el cambio de tema.

—Estos días que he estado fuera, le he echado de menos —confesó y se mordió la lengua para no añadir que a ella también.

Hinata apartó la mirada del pequeño y la fijó en Sasuke.

—Serás un buen padre —dijo, sin saber por qué—. Cuando tengas hijos, quiero decir.

En ese instante, Sasuke supo con absoluta certeza que sin Hinata a su lado jamás tendría hijos. «¿Qué he hecho, Dios mío? ¿Qué he hecho?». La irremediabilidad de la situación lo golpeó con tanta fuerza que estuvo a punto de caer de rodillas.

—Sasuke, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó Hinata, levantando una mano para tocarle la mejilla. Pero él se apartó antes de que pudiera hacerlo y la miró como si la estuviera viendo por primera vez.

—Estoy bien —farfulló—. Tengo que irme.

En menos de un segundo, montó a lomos de su caballo, que había estado pastando junto al camino, y se alejó de allí.

«¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué he hecho?». Eran las palabras que Sasuke no podía dejar de repetirse en su mente. Él era el único culpable de lo que le estaba sucediendo, él y sus absurdos miedos, él y sus teorías sobre que todavía no estaba preparado para el amor. Era un cobarde, un estúpido, y Hinata se merecía a alguien mucho mejor. Se merecía a alguien como Itachi. Tenía que hablar con él, tenía que hablar con su hermano en seguida.

—¿Dónde está mi hermano? —le preguntó a Kisame al entrar en la mansión.

—En su dormitorio, milord —respondió el mayordomo.

—Gracias. —Subió los escalones de dos en dos y entró sin llamar.

Itachi estaba sentado en la cama, leyendo unos documentos, pero apartó la vista de los mismos al verlo entrar.

—No puedo hacerlo, Itachi —dijo Sasuke sin ningún preámbulo al cerrar la puerta—. No puedo. Hinata no se merece que la engañemos de ese modo.

Itachi jamás se había sentido tan orgulloso de su hermano como en ese momento, pero tuvo que ocultarlo. A juzgar por la desesperación que teñía sus palabras, parecía a punto de confesarle que estaba enamorado de Hinata, así que tenía que seguir adelante con su plan.

—No tenemos elección, Sasuke. Ya te dije que a mí me resulta imposible consumar el matrimonio.

—Quizá a ella no le importe. —«No le importará. No le importará».

—Hatake cree que podemos tener problemas —mintió—. Mi abogado me ha escrito diciendo que nuestros primos se han enterado de lo de la boda con Hinata y han empezado a hacer preguntas. Nuestros sirvientes nos son leales, pero seguro que tarde o temprano encontrarían a alguien que les dijera que ella y yo vivimos como hermanos. No puedo correr ese riesgo.

—No puedo, Itachi.

—Sasuke, nunca te he pedido nada.

—Lo sé.

—¿Acaso quieres que se lo pida a otro? Veamos, déjame pensar, Shikamaru Nara, sí, creo que es igual de alto que yo y que tiene más o menos mi complexión. Está soltero y me parece recordar que tiene una finca cerca de aquí. Quizá si se lo pido…

—Ni se te ocurra, Nara es un canalla. —A decir verdad, Shikamaru había estudiado con él y era un tipo bastante honrado. Era conde, pero igual que Sasuke tenía otras inquietudes. Tenía mucho éxito con las mujeres, pero por desgracia para las mamás casamenteras, estaba decidido a seguir soltero.

—Entonces, ¿qué sugieres que haga, Sasuke?

Éste se pasó nervioso la mano por la cara y, en cuanto echó en falta la barba, recordó por qué se la había afeitado.

—Asegúrate de que la habitación esté a oscuras —fue lo único que dijo antes de volver a dejarlo solo.

Itachi se quedó mirando la puerta unos segundos y luego volvió a repasar su testamento.

Hinata se dirigió a cenar con el corazón en un puño. Itachi le había dicho que necesitaba descansar un rato y que bajaría a tomar los postres. Iba a cenar sola con Sasuke. En su noche de bodas. Había elegido un vestido color morado para la ocasión, la tela estaba adornada con pequeñas mariposas de cristal y el escote en forma de caja la favorecía, o eso le había dicho Natsu. Llevaba un chal del mismo color alrededor de los hombros y el pelo recogido en una trenza en lo alto de la cabeza. Quizá tendría que haber cambiado de atuendo al saber que iba a estar sola con Sasuke, pero no lo hizo y no se cuestionó los motivos.

Sasuke se puso en pie al verla entrar. Desde que la conocía, y exceptuando el vestido rosa con el que se había casado y que había llevado también para la boda de su hermana, siempre la había visto de luto. «O en camisón», pensó, al recordar aquel par de noches. Estaba preciosa, radiante. ¿Se había vestido así para él o para Itachi? Dios, ahora tenía celos de su propio hermano.

Ella le sonrió tímida y, con esa sonrisa, Sasuke se convenció de que había elegido aquel vestido para él. Quizá se estuviera engañando, pero iba a seguir haciéndolo el resto de la noche. Sasuke iba a fingir que estaban juntos de verdad, que lo que sucedía entre ellos era real y no una farsa. Iba a fingir que era su esposa, el amor de su vida, aunque fuera sólo una noche.

—Estás preciosa —dijo, al ponerse en pie.

—Gracias —respondió ella, sonrojándose—. Itachi está descansando, bajará dentro de un rato.

—Lo sé, he estado con él. Me ha dicho que le dolía la cabeza —afirmó Sasuke—. Seguro que sólo está cansado.

—Claro. Será mejor que empecemos, creo que nos han preparado un festín—comentó Hinata.

—Bueno, ya sabes cómo es la cocinera —le sonrió él—. ¿Te acuerdas de la cesta de pícnic que nos preparó aquel día?

—Por supuesto que me acuerdo, habríamos podido dar de comer a un regimiento.

Él la miró a los ojos, y le dio un vuelco el corazón al ver que ella también recordaba con cariño esa mañana. Y aquella frase fue lo único que ambos necesitaron para olvidarse durante un rato de que Hinata se había casado y de que él no lo había impedido.

Estuvieron casi una hora contándose lo que habían hecho durante los días que no se habían visto y, entre frase y frase, Sasuke aprovechaba para deleitarse con la sonrisa de ella, y ella se perdía en los ojos de él. Estaban sentados el uno frente al otro, en uno de los extremos de la mesa, la silla de la presidencia estaba vacía, pues ese lugar pertenecía a Itachi. Con la excusa de acercarle la copa, Sasuke le rozó los dedos en un par de ocasiones y la delicada caricia bastó para prender su deseo. Hinata se alegró de haberse puesto guantes hasta el codo, pues los dedos de Sasuke le habían puesto la piel de gallina. No debería reaccionar así, estaba mal, se reprendió, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Él le estaba contando que había visto el prototipo para la nueva fábrica cuando se abrió la puerta y apareció Itachi. Sasuke quiso morirse y, cuando Hinata apartó la mano que en un gesto inconsciente había ido acercando hacia él, supo que estaba en el infierno. Itachi los saludó a ambos y se disculpó por no haber estado presente durante la cena. Luego, ocupó su silla y los tres degustaron el delicioso pastel de moras que la cocinera había preparado para la ocasión.

El tema de conversación giró, como siempre, alrededor de Shisui y, cuando los sirvientes retiraron los cubiertos, Hinata les anunció que los dejaba solos y que se iba a sus aposentos. Los dos caballeros se despidieron con una leve reverencia, pero ella miró a Itachi por última vez antes de salir y se sonrojó.

«Esa mirada es mía, me pertenece a mí», pensó Sasuke y tuvo que sujetarse a la mesa para no correr tras Hinata y reclamársela. Una vez estuvieron a solas, los dos hermanos fueron al salón para tomarse la copa que ambos necesitaban.

—Todo está listo —anunció Itachi—. Sube dentro de media hora.

Sasuke no dijo nada y se sirvió otro whisky.

—¿Viste a Jiraiya cuando estuviste en Londres?

Sorprendido por el radical cambio de tema, Sasuke tardó unos segundos en responder.

—Sí, todo va según lo previsto. Jiraiya regresó a Nueva York hace unos días, creo que tenía algo de prisa por volver allí. —Todavía recordaba la mirada de Jiraiya al confesarle que estaba casado.

—¿Y tú cuándo irás?

—Tengo billete para el próximo barco que va hacia allí. Dentro de un mes —contestó.

—Un mes.

—Así es. No sé cuánto tiempo me quedaré allí, Itachi. Después de todo esto—movió las manos sin dar voz a sus palabras—… no sé cuándo regresaré.

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer, Sasuke, pero prométeme que, pase lo que pase, no desaparecerás de nuestras vidas. Por favor.

—Te lo prometo —concedió él, y se acercó a la ventana que daba al jardín. Desde allí podía verse la silueta del viejo roble—. ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

—Lo que quieras —respondió su hermano.

—¿Qué crees que opinaría Natsu de todo esto?

Itachi respiró hondo y eligió bien las palabras:

—Ella querría lo mejor para Shisui y para Hinata.

—¿Y esto es lo mejor?

—Por ahora, sí.

—Me cuesta creerlo.

—Confía en mí —le pidió su hermano—. Deberías ir con Hinata, cuanto más tiempo esté sola, más nerviosa se pondrá. En mi noche de bodas, Natsu…

—Es tu noche de bodas, Itachi —lo interrumpió Sasuke apretando los puños—. No la mía. No lo olvides. —«Porque a mí me resulta imposible olvidarlo».

—Tienes razón, disculpa. De todos modos, deberías subir ya. Recuerda, no digas nada. A oscuras no sabrá que eres tú, pero si hablas…

—No diré nada.

Se apartó de la ventana y salió del salón sin mirar a su hermano. Subió la escalera y comprobó que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo que, tal como le había asegurado Itachi, también estaba a oscuras. Se detuvo frente a la puerta del dormitorio de Hinata y se aferró al marco. El corazón le latía desbocado, le sudaban las manos y le temblaba el pulso. Jamás se había sentido así; su cuerpo estaba ansioso por descubrir el de ella, pero su alma y su corazón le gritaban que no podía engañarla de ese modo. «No tienes elección», se repitió. Levantó la mano y llamó.

—Adelante.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Anna Casanovas, Un beso a oscuras. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Cenar con Sasuke le había abierto los ojos. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cómo había sido capaz de casarse sin estar enamorada? ¿Cómo había sido capaz de traicionar así el recuerdo de su hermana? Habría tenido que insistir en lo de mantener únicamente un matrimonio en apariencia, pero Itachi le había dicho que si no lo consumaban podría ser anulado y entonces quizá alguien se cuestionaría también la legitimidad de su unión con Natsu.

No podía hacerle eso a su hermana. Sin embargo, tampoco podía entregarle su cuerpo a Itachi. Ellos dos no estaban enamorados y ella, ella… quería reservarse para el amor de su vida. Un hombre que cada vez compartía más aspectos con Sasuke Uchiha. Dios, iría al infierno.

La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras. Kisame le había dicho que los postigos de la ventana se habían quedado atascados y que los arreglarían por la mañana. Las dos lámparas estaban secas de aceite y no encontraba las velas por ninguna parte. La única luz provenía del fuego de la chimenea y las llamas inundaban el dormitorio con pequeños destellos dorados. Apenas podía verse las manos, pero no le importó. Mejor así. Si no veía a Itachi, quizá podría fingir que aquello no estaba sucediendo, o fingir que era… Llamaron a la puerta. Había llegado el momento.

—Adelante —susurró en voz baja y con el corazón en la garganta. Pensó que quizá él no la había oído, pero al cabo de un segundo las bisagras anunciaron su llegada.

El pasillo también estaba a oscuras, así que lo único que distinguió Hinata fue la silueta de su esposo. Éste cerró la puerta a su espalda y caminó hacia donde estaba ella, que se quedó inmóvil, primero asustada y luego, en cuanto sintió el torso de él pegado a su pecho, impaciente. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Nunca había reaccionado así ante Itachi. Él levantó ambas manos y le sujetó la cara. Le acarició los pómulos con los pulgares y con los índices le dibujó el labio superior.

Ella respiró y él se estremeció. Hinata notó el temblor que sacudió el cuerpo de su esposo y respondió del mismo modo. Los dos estaban quietos; en su caso, porque no sabía qué hacer, porque no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo y él porque estaba luchando contra todos sus demonios. Se oyó un gemido de rendición e, instantes después, Sasuke agachó la cabeza y la besó.

La estaba besando. La estaba besando y era maravilloso. Primero le recorrió los labios con la lengua, despacio, ardiente, intercalando pequeños besos a lo largo del recorrido. Seguía sujetándole la cara con las manos y había pegado el resto del cuerpo al suyo. Hinata nunca había besado a nadie, pero jamás habría podido imaginarse un beso como aquél. Itachi la consumía con los labios, la seducía con la lengua, con su aliento y no cejó hasta que ella se rindió y empezó a devolverle las caricias.

Hinata lo estaba besando, había separado los labios más dulces y maravillosos que había tocado jamás y lo estaba besando. La lengua de ella buscaba tímida la de él y sus dientes chocaban con torpeza. A Sasuke nunca lo habían besado así, nunca lo habían besado como si él fuera el motivo de vivir de la otra persona. Nunca lo habían besado así y la primera mujer que lo hacía creía estar besando a otro.

Se detuvo de repente e interrumpió el beso. No quería que Hinata besase así a su hermano. «Itachi eres tú, idiota —se dijo—. Hinata no está besando a Itachi, te está besando a ti». «Pero ella no lo sabe», añadió aquella voz de su conciencia.

Dejó de besarla del todo y se apartó un poco. No quería que besase así a Itachi y decidió que no podía volver a besarla. De hecho, no volvería a besar jamás a nadie. Quería que su último beso fuese aquél, uno en el que se había sentido amado, aunque fuese mentira.

—¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó ella, al ver que se había detenido.

A Sasuke nada le habría gustado más que encender una vela y confesarle la verdad, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ni siquiera podía pronunciar una sola palabra. Seguían de pie en medio del dormitorio y él volvió a agachar la cabeza, pero en esta ocasión le besó el cuello. Se lo recorrió a besos, mordiéndola de vez en cuando. No podía hablar, pero con sus caricias le diría todo lo que ella significaba para él. Marcaría su cuerpo, la haría suya sin remedio. Quizá se hubiera casado con Itachi ante los ojos de Dios, pero en aquel dormitorio iba a ser su esposa y, en su corazón, lo sería el resto de su vida. No la besaría, pero le entregaría todo lo demás.

Se detuvo en el hueco del hombro y succionó con fuerza, hasta sentir que Hinata se estremecía bajo sus labios. Le quedaría una marca, pero seguro que ella encontraría el modo de tapársela. En la mano izquierda llevaba el anillo que le había puesto Itachi, el resto del cuerpo le pertenecía a él.

Frenético y desesperado, empezó a desabrocharle el camisón, una delicada confección de tela que habían inventado las mujeres para torturar a los hombres. Consiguió soltar el último botón de madreperla y dejó que la tela resbalara por los hombros de Hinata hasta el suelo. Daría su vida por verla, pero iba a tener que conformarse con grabarse sus curvas en las yemas de los dedos.

Ella estaba desnuda delante de él, que seguía completamente vestido. Jamás había hecho nada tan erótico, tan sensual y que le estuviera sucediendo con Hinata tenía todo el sentido del mundo. Le acarició los pechos con reverencia y cuando ella trató de apartarle las manos, se las sujetó por las muñecas y se las acercó a los labios.

Le besó todos y cada uno de los dedos, recorrió con la lengua los recovecos entre los mismos y después dibujó las líneas de la palma de sus manos.

La sintió temblar, estaba tan excitado que temió ponerse en ridículo. Le soltó las manos con cuidado y se las posó encima de sus pantalones, justo en la cintura.

No dijo nada. No podía. Pero ella comprendió lo que le estaba pidiendo y empezó a desnudarle. Sasuke tragó saliva y se armó de valor para contener las ganas que tenía de decirle que era él y no su hermano el que estaba allí con ella.

Hinata le desabrochó el botón del pantalón, pero fue incapaz de hacer nada más y Sasuke, comprendiendo sus temores, le cogió de nuevo las manos y se las colocó encima de la camisa. Ella suspiró aliviada y empezó a desabrocharle los botones, mientras él se concentraba en quitarse los pantalones. En cuanto Hinata llegó al último botón, el que se escondía debajo del cuello de la camisa, lo desabrochó y, despacio, colocó las manos sobre la piel desnuda que descubrió debajo. Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior para no gemir de placer, pero cuando ella deslizó los dedos por sus pectorales perdió la batalla definitivamente y la apartó un segundo para terminar de desvestirse.

Desnudos los dos, la cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta la cama.

En cuanto sintió su cuerpo pegado al de él, Sasuke tuvo miedo de caerse al suelo.

El corazón amenazaba con salírsele del pecho. Le temblaban las piernas, le sudaban las manos y nunca había estado tan excitado. Ella también lo estaba, podía sentir sus pezones clavándosele en el torso y su sexo estaba casi tan húmedo como el de él. Si no fuera porque sabía con absoluta certeza que era virgen, le habría hecho el amor allí de pie, contra la pared. Dios, si no se calmaba un poco haría justamente eso. La tumbó en el colchón y se detuvo un segundo.

No podía verla, pero le recorrió el cuerpo entero con las manos. Notó que ella temblaba, que se excitaba todavía más.

—Ita… —quiso decir Hinata, pero él se lo impidió, colocándole un dedo encima de los labios y, acto seguido, le atrapó un pecho entre los labios y ella fue completamente incapaz de hablar.

No iba a permitir que lo llamase por el nombre de su hermano. Jamás. La volvería loca de deseo, lograría consumirla con la pasión que ardía entre ambos, estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para hacerle olvidar el nombre del hombre con el que estaba casada. Allí sólo estaban ellos dos. Nadie más.

Le devoró los pechos con los labios. Se los besó, le recorrió los pezones con los dientes, le hizo el amor hasta asegurarse de que Hinata jamás olvidaría la sensación de sus besos. Después, le recorrió el esternón con la lengua y se detuvo largo rato en el ombligo.

Ella temblaba, todo su cuerpo buscaba ansioso algo que todavía le era desconocido. Sasuke se deslizó un poco más hacia abajo y respiró hondo, impregnándose de su aroma. Abrió los labios y muy, muy despacio, dibujó el sexo de ella con la lengua. Hinata se sentó en la cama de golpe, tenía la respiración entrecortada y el pelo le caía alborotado por los hombros. Levantó una mano y la colocó encima del hombro de él, como si quisiera apartarlo, pero Sasuke volvió a agacharse y repitió la caricia. Hinata apretó los dedos. Sasuke se atrevió entonces a besarla en aquel lugar tan íntimo con toda la pasión que sentía. Ella se tensó, pero él buscó con una mano la suya y entrelazó sus dedos.

Hinata se aferró a él como si estuvieran en medio de un naufragio y él fuera lo único que pudiera salvarla. Sasuke la oyó gemir e intensificó las caricias; movió la mano que tenía libre y deslizó un dedo hacia su interior. Casi tuvo un orgasmo al hacerlo. Jamás había sentido algo semejante, pasión, ternura, amor, miedo. Se apartó con cuidado y le besó los muslos y las caderas. Ella se quedó quieta y él se incorporó un poco. Colocó la punta de su sexo en la entrada del de Hinata y rezó para no hacerle daño. Ojalá pudiera susurrarle al oído que todo iba a ir a bien, que no se preocupara. Respiró hondo y pensó que estaba lo suficientemente calmado como para ir despacio, pero entonces, ella levantó una mano, le acarició la cara y él perdió el control. Sasuke siempre se había imaginado que cuando le hiciera el amor a su esposa sentiría una especie de calma, de serenidad, pero con Hinata lo que sentía era desesperación, anhelo, una pasión tan desgarradora que amenazaba con destrozarle el alma.

Penetró en su interior y esperó a que ella se acostumbrara. Para que Hinata no pensara en el dolor, apoyó todo su peso en una mano y, con la que tenía libre, le acarició de nuevo los pechos. Ella fue relajándose poco a poco, y, en cuanto notó que movía ligeramente las caderas, Sasuke se las sujetó y se perdió por completo dentro de su cuerpo. Escondió el rostro en el cuello de Hinata y le dio todos los besos que no podía darle en los labios. Las caderas de ambos se movían frenéticas, con torpeza, ansiosas por acompasar sus ritmos, pero al mismo tiempo perdidas en medio de tanto deseo.

Sasuke notó que ella estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo; tenía los labios entreabiertos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Nunca en su vida había visto algo más bello que Hinata al borde del clímax. Y cuando ella empezó a estremecerse, el calor que envolvió su erección fue tal que Sasuke tuvo el orgasmo más intenso y menos controlado de toda su existencia. Gritó de placer sin importarle si ella detectaba o no la diferencia entre él y su hermano y buscó frenético el modo de fundirse con su cuerpo, de perderse en él y no tener que abandonarlo jamás.

Al terminar, Sasuke se quedó tumbado encima de Hinata y notó que ella le acariciaba la espalda. Sintió sus labios en el cuello y, a pesar del orgasmo tan demoledor que acababa de experimentar, se estremeció de nuevo. Si se quedaba allí un segundo más la besaría y le confesaría toda la verdad. Y ahora sí que no podía hacerlo: Hinata jamás le perdonaría que la hubiera convertido en una adúltera.

Se apartó con cuidado y fingió que no se daba cuenta de que a ella le dolía que no la besara. Se levantó y fue a buscar el cuenco con agua y la toalla que debían de estar en el tocador. Volvió a la cama y limpió del cuerpo de ella los rastros de aquel maravilloso encuentro. Al terminar, lo dejó todo en el suelo y se quedó sentado en el colchón. Los dedos de Hinata se deslizaron por el brazo que tenían más cerca y trataron de enlazarse con los de él. Sasuke le apartó la mano y se puso en pie. Cogió su ropa y se fue de allí. En el pasillo, se dijo que no la oía llorar.

Había sido la experiencia más impresionante de su vida y él ni siquiera se había quedado a dormir con ella.

Hinata se echó a llorar desconsolada. Había traicionado a su hermana del peor modo posible y también había traicionado a su propio corazón. ¿Qué clase de mujer era? ¿Cómo era posible que creyera estar enamorada de Sasuke y que al mismo tiempo fuera capaz de entregarse de ese modo a su hermano? Estaba segura de que amaba a Sasuke, a pesar del daño que le había hecho con su repentino abandono y con aquellos comentarios que había escuchado a escondidas antes de que él se fuera. Pero si le amaba, ¿cómo había podido hacer el amor con su hermano mayor?

Creía que Itachi y ella consumarían el matrimonio sin más. Creía que se tumbaría en la cama y él haría lo que tuviera que hacer. Se lo había imaginado como un trámite necesario, nada más. Nunca se había imaginado aquellas caricias, aquella pasión, aquella sensación de que si no lo tocaba se moriría. Y nunca se había imaginado un beso como aquél. Quizá si Sasuke la hubiese besado aquella noche, el beso de Itachi no la habría afectado tanto, pero Sasuke no la había besado nunca y aquel primer beso, el único que le había dado su esposo antes de hacerle el amor, le había arrebatado el alma.

¿Qué diablos le sucedía? ¿Estaba enamorada de los dos? No, ella nunca había sentido nada por Itachi, excepto afecto y mucho respeto, pero si eso era así, ¿por qué había reaccionado de ese modo a sus caricias? ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Cómo iba a poder mirar a Sasuke a la cara? ¿Y a Itachi?

A pesar de la gravedad de la situación, estaba tan cansada que los párpados empezaron a pesarle y acabó quedándose dormida. No oyó el puñetazo que Sasuke dio a la pared de su dormitorio y que casi sacudió toda la mansión.

Sasuke se encerró en su cuarto y, tras estar a punto de romperse la mano del golpe tan fuerte que le dio a la pared, decidió seguir el ejemplo de su amigo Jiraiya y emborracharse. Se pasó toda la noche sentado en la butaca de su nuevo dormitorio, el dormitorio verde, y tratando de no pensar en Hinata sola en su cama. Trató de no pensar en los besos que le había dado, ni en el olor de su piel, ni en el calor que desprendía su cuerpo, ni… en nada. Y el único modo de conseguir tal hazaña fue bebiéndose un par de botellas de whisky. No se molestó en desnudarse y se dijo a sí mismo que era porque estaba exhausto, no porque quisiera seguir oliendo el perfume de ella, que se le había pegado a la ropa, a su piel. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y trató de recuperar su sabor. Por Dios, iba a volverse loco.

Le había hecho el amor a Hinata, a la esposa de su hermano, y no se veía capaz de contenerse y no volver a hacerlo nunca más. Quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que ella le pertenecía, que era suya, que le había hecho el amor y había sido la mejor experiencia de toda su vida. Pero no podía. Si alguien se enteraba de lo sucedido, a Hinata la tacharían de adúltera y a él de algo peor; una cosa era acostarse con la mujer de un hombre casado, pero otra hacerlo con la esposa de tu hermano. Si lo que había sucedido esa noche saliera a la luz, Shisui crecería a la sombra del escándalo.

Sólo había una solución posible. Vació la segunda botella y se juró a sí mismo que cuando se fuera a Nueva York no regresaría nunca. Y a la mierda Itachi si no le parecía bien. No podía más, se había enamorado por primera vez en su vida y había cometido el gran error de no haber sabido reconocer ese sentimiento a tiempo; ahora, su única salida era irse lo más lejos posible y tratar de rehacer su vida.

Porque de una cosa estaba seguro: jamás conseguiría olvidarla. Hinata era y sería para siempre la única mujer a la que amaría.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Anna Casanovas, Un beso a oscuras. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Hinata se despertó con la cabeza hecha un lío, el corazón destrozado y el cuerpo lánguido. No abrió los ojos hasta que unos insistentes rayos de sol la obligaron a hacerlo y, en cuanto se desperezó, se dio cuenta de que una doncella había estado allí y le había dejado una bandeja con el desayuno. Y se había llevado el cuenco con agua y la toalla que su esposo había dejado en el suelo, después de hacerle el amor, pensó sonrojada.

—Mi esposo—dijo en voz alta.

Se vistió sola; era evidente que era tarde y no quería molestar a nadie. Eligió un vestido azul con pequeñas flores blancas en los puños y el escote. Después de lo de la noche anterior, le parecía hipócrita seguir llevando luto; quería y echaba muchísimo de menos a su hermana, no le hacía falta ir vestida de negro para pensar en ella. Ya vestida, abrió la puerta que comunicaba con el dormitorio de Shisui y vio que el pequeño no estaba.

Probablemente la señora Tacher se había hecho cargo del niño para que ella pudiera dormir. Qué vergüenza. Bajó la escalera y, al llegar al vestíbulo, los gritos que provenían del despacho de Itachi la detuvieron en seco.

—¡Todavía no puedes irte!

—¡Te he dicho que no pienso quedarme aquí ni un segundo más!

Itachi y Sasuke estaban discutiendo y, a juzgar por lo roncas que ambos tenían las voces, hacía rato que se estaban gritando.

—Me dijiste que te quedarías un mes. —Ése era Itachi.

—Eso fue antes. —Sasuke.

«¿Antes de qué?».

—Eres un egoísta, Sasuke —dijo su hermano mayor.

—No es verdad.

—Toda la vida has pensado sólo en ti —prosiguió Itachi.

—No es verdad. —Sasuke se defendió con la misma frase.

—Oh, sí, sin duda eres muy generoso con tu tiempo y con tu dinero —continuó el otro.

—Itachi, te lo advierto.

—Pero en lo que se refiere a ti, a tu corazón, eres un egoísta —sentenció el duque de Konoha.

—Cállate. Tú sí que eres egoísta. Y además un manipulador. Te encanta controlar la vida de los demás, juegas con nosotros como si fuéramos títeres.

—Todavía estás borracho, Sasuke —sentenció Itachi—. ¿Cuántas botellas te bebiste anoche?

—No las suficientes.

Se hizo el silencio y Hinata, que seguía en medio del vestíbulo, creyó que habían dejado de discutir. Ella siempre había creído que ambos hermanos se llevaban muy bien, nunca se había imaginado que fueran capaces de intercambiar unas palabras tan envenenadas.

—Si tantas ganas tienes de irte, vete —dijo Itachi—, pero piensa que quizá no vuelvas a vernos.

—¿Me estás echando? —preguntó Sasuke con la voz menos firme de lo que hubiera querido.

—No, eres tú el que se va. Jamás pensé que te diría esto, pero eres un cobarde.

—¿Yo soy un cobarde? Tú sí que lo eres. Le pediste a Hinata que se casara contigo porque tienes miedo de estar solo. No lo hiciste por Shisui, lo hiciste por ti.

—¡Y tú no se lo pediste ni trataste de impedírmelo, porque tienes miedo de estar enamorado!

—Ya te he dicho que te calles, Itachi —lo advirtió Sasuke.

Hinata no podía verlos, pero estaba convencida de que ambos tenían los puños apretados, listos, incluso ansiosos, por pelearse.

—¿O si no qué? ¿Qué me harás, Sasuke? Tú nunca te enfrentas a los problemas. Cuando una situación es demasiado emotiva, demasiado intensa, sales huyendo.

Hinata escuchó claramente el ruido de alguien cayendo al suelo y abrió la puerta del despacho. Sasuke se estaba mirando perplejo el puño derecho, como si no pudiera creerse lo que acababa de hacer y Itachi estaba sentado en el suelo, frotándose la mandíbula.

—¡Itachi, Sasuke! ¿Qué pasa?

Los dos se dieron media vuelta hacia la puerta y se avergonzaron de que ella los hubiera pillado comportándose de ese modo.

—No pasa nada, Hinata —le dijo Itachi—. Ha sido un pequeño malentendido. —Se secó la sangre que le salía del labio con el puño de la camisa. Al menos, esa vez tendría una excusa que justificara la mancha.

—¿Estás bien? —Ella se le acercó y le ayudó a levantarse y Itachi tuvo la satisfacción de ver que su hermano apretaba los dientes.

—Sí, no te preocupes.

Hinata le limpió la herida con el pañuelo que siempre llevaba encima y, al acariciarle la mejilla, tuvo la sensación de que la piel era distinta de la que había tocado la noche anterior. Y no le causaba ningún efecto estar tan cerca de él. Qué raro. Le colocó bien un mechón de pelo para estar segura. Nada. No sintió nada, ni el más ligero cosquilleo en el estómago.

—Me iré dentro de una semana, ni un día más —accedió Sasuke—. Ni un día más —repitió antes de irse del despacho hecho una furia.

Hinata y Itachi se quedaron a solas y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Después de lo que habían compartido la noche anterior, ¿por qué no sentía nada al estar ahora con él?

—Siento que hayas tenido que ver eso —dijo Itachi, ordenando los papeles del escritorio.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —le preguntó ella, que empezó a colocar bien los cojines que se habían caído al suelo con la pelea.

—Sasuke me ha dicho que quiere irse hoy mismo y yo le he dicho que no puede hacerlo.

—¿Por qué?

«Porque tenéis que estar juntos», pensó Itachi.

—Porque necesito que me ayude con unos asuntos. Negocios. A él se le dan mucho mejor que a mí.

—¿Y por eso se ha enfadado tanto? Sasuke no es así.

—No, no es así —convino Itachi, relajándose un poco al comprobar que Hinata conocía bien a su hermano.

—Bueno, seguro que todo se arreglará —dijo ella—. Estaba enfadado, pero ha dicho que se quedaría una semana, ¿no?

—Sí, se quedará una semana.

—¿Y te basta con eso?

—Tendrá que bastarme, ¿no te parece? Aunque quizá entonces sea Sasuke quien no quiera irse.

—Quizá —dijo Hinata extrañada; aquella conversación era de lo más rara—. ¿Sabes dónde está Shisui? Me gustaría estar un rato con él.

Itachi miró a Hinata y se dio cuenta de una cosa: aquella breve conversación con ella lo había tranquilizado mucho y eso que no era ni su esposa ni su amante, sino sencillamente una amiga. Si Hinata hablaba con Sasuke, seguro que su hermano también se serenaría.

—Sí, creo que está en el establo.

—¿En el establo?

—Sí, la señora Tacher quería enseñarle los caballos.

—¿Te importa que vaya a verle?

—En absoluto.

Hinata se despidió con una sonrisa y Itachi pensó que era una lástima que la señora Tacher se hubiese llevado a Shisui de paseo al pueblo. Por suerte, Sasuke siempre que se enfadaba, iba a desahogarse al establo.

Sasuke dio otro puñetazo al saco de arena. Años atrás, había llenado un saco de alfalfa con arena del camino y lo había colgado de una de las vigas del establo.

Había visto algo parecido en su primer viaje a Nueva York, cuando Jiraiya lo llevó a ver un combate de boxeo. El invento quizá no tuviera demasiado sentido y probablemente no era nada digno pelearse con un saco que ni siquiera podía defenderse, pero a él lo relajaba. En esos momentos, ese saco era lo único que se interponía entre él y el pescuezo de su hermano.

Itachi tenía parte de razón, pensó, tras dar otro puñetazo, pero eso no le daba derecho a restregárselo por la cara. Él ya había cumplido con su parte del trato, le había hecho el amor a Hinata.

Otro puñetazo.

Ahora tenía que irse. Tenía que irse ya. Cuando la había visto entrar en el despacho, había tenido que clavar los pies en el suelo para no correr hacia ella y abrazarla. Quería preguntarle cómo estaba, preguntarle si estaba bien o si le dolía algo. Quería besarla.

Otro puñetazo. Y otro.

Le dolía la mano del golpe que le había propinado a la pared la noche anterior, pero agradecía sentir dolor en alguna parte del cuerpo, así quizá dejaría de sentirlo en el alma.

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?

—¿Hinata? —Dejó de golpear al pobre saco y se acercó a la bala de paja en la que había dejado la camisa y una toalla. Se secó el sudor del rostro y se puso la camisa, pero antes de que pudiera abrocharse un botón, ella descubrió su escondite.

—Sasuke, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó y sus ojos se clavaron en el torso de él.

Hinata tuvo que flexionar los dedos para contener el impulso de acariciarlo y su estómago, que se había negado a reaccionar delante de Itachi, empezó a dar saltos.

—Vengo aquí cuando necesito desahogarme. —Eligió la última palabra con poco cuidado.

—¿Y dónde está Shisui? —le preguntó ella y, con un gesto inconsciente, se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior.

«¿Cómo sería atrapar una de aquellas gotas de sudor? ¡Hinata!», se riñó, sonrojándose. Él la estaba observando como un león a una gacela y ella se puso tan nerviosa que levantó una mano y jugó nerviosa con su trenza. Al hacerlo, una de las marcas que tenía en el hombro quedó al descubierto durante un instante y, aunque se la tapó en seguida, estaba convencida de que Sasuke había visto el mordisco de su hermano.

—Shisui se ha ido al pueblo. La señora Tacher quería ir a visitar a su hija e Itachi le ha dicho que podía llevarse al niño —le explicó Sasuke, que tuvo que tragar saliva varias veces para poder hacerlo. Hinata lo estaba volviendo loco, ver cómo se lamía el labio a punto estuvo de matarlo, pero ver la marca que él le había dejado en el hombro fue más de lo que pudo soportar—. Si me disculpas, tengo que irme.

—Sasuke. —Ella lo detuvo al pronunciar su nombre—. ¿Estás bien?

Oh, no, si además empezaba a ser cariñosa con él, estaba perdido.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —quiso saber, sin darse media vuelta. Darle la espalda era lo único que se le había ocurrido para tratar de controlarse.

—Cuando Natsu y yo discutíamos, después siempre me sentía fatal. No es fácil tener un hermano mayor perfecto, ¿no crees?

—Natsu no era perfecta.

—Ni Itachi tampoco.

Sasuke respiró hondo y se volvió despacio.

—Gracias, Hinata —le dijo sincero. Era tan poco lo que podía darle, que no dudó en entregarle su gratitud.

Ella eliminó la distancia que los separaba y se detuvo a escasos centímetros de él, que respiró hondo y se recordó que no podía hacer nada más.

—No sé si servirá de algo, pero a mí me gustaría que te quedaras —confesó Hinata. Levantó una mano y le acarició la mejilla y, en cuanto rozó la piel de Sasuke, echó el brazo hacia atrás como si la hubiera atravesado un rayo. No podía ser.

—Tengo que irme —dijo él al ver que ella abría los ojos, confusa y asustada.

—Claro. Yo… yo iré… —carraspeó, sus dudas eran tan inquietantes que ni siquiera podía hablar—… iré a pasear un rato.

Salió del establo sin mirar atrás, pero tuvo la sensación de que los ojos de Sasuke la siguieron hasta perderla de vista.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Anna Casanovas, Un beso a oscuras. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Hinata entró en la mansión y le preguntó a Kisame si Shisui y la señora Tacher habían regresado. El mayordomo le informó diligentemente de que no y también le comunicó que su excelencia tampoco se encontraba en casa. Ella habría podido quedarse, pero tras su encuentro con Sasuke estaba muy alterada, no sabía qué le estaba pasando. ¿Qué clase de mujer se quedaba indiferente al ver a su esposo después de haber sentido tanta pasión en sus brazos y en cambio se alteraba ante el torso de otro hombre?

—Yo también iré a pasear —le dijo a Kisame y fue a por su cuaderno y un lápiz. Cogió también un chal por si refrescaba y le dijo a la cocinera que no hacía falta que le preparase nada para comer, que regresaría a tiempo para la cena.

Mientras caminaba sola por el prado, recordó que Natsu, la mañana después de su boda, le dijo que reconocería a Itachi en cualquier parte, aunque le vendaran los ojos o le ataran las manos o le impidieran escuchar su voz. Hinata pensó entonces que era una tontería, un comentario romántico pero carente de sentido; sin embargo, después de las caricias de la noche anterior, le parecía de lo más lógico.

Si un hombre y una mujer se entregaban el uno al otro con tal abandono, sin duda sus cuerpos tenían que reconocerse en cualquier circunstancia. Quizá a ella le sucediera con el tiempo o quizá no le sucediera nunca, y ése fuera su castigo por haberse casado sin amor.

Llegó al roble, a pesar de que no había tomado conscientemente la decisión de dirigirse hacia allí y se sentó junto a una de las raíces de Susano. Abrió su cuaderno y repasó las anotaciones que había ido tomando en días anteriores.

Había recibido una carta de la señorita Yuuhi, la directora que Natsu y ella habían contratado para la academia, en la que le decía que todo iba a las mil maravillas, pero que seguían echándola de menos. La señorita Yuuhi había resultado ser toda una sorpresa; al principio le pareció muy fría, pero a medida que había ido conociéndola había descubierto que poseía un gran corazón… que alguien había destrozado.

—Hola.

Hinata levantó la cabeza y se topó de nuevo con el torso de Sasuke, aunque esta vez estaba oculto bajo una camisa blanca.

—Hola —lo saludó.

—No sabía que estabas aquí —dijo él—. Iré a otra parte.

—No —saltó Hinata al instante, convencida de que tenía que quedarse allí con ella—. No hace falta.

Sasuke se sentó también en la hierba y sacó su cuaderno y un tintero.

—¿Puedo ver el tintero? —le pidió ella—. Yo también tengo uno, pero siempre me mancho tanto que al final he optado por utilizar lápices.

—Yo también me mancho —confesó él con una sonrisa y le enseñó los dedos sucios de tinta—, pero me gusta más escribir con pluma.

—Ya veo. ¿Qué estás escribiendo? —preguntó, interesada de verdad por sus proyectos.

Sasuke sintió una punzada en el corazón; habría podido tenerlo todo y había dejado que la felicidad se le escurriera de las manos.

—Ideas que tengo para la fábrica y las inversiones de Nueva York—contestó él.

—¿Cuándo te irás?

—No lo sé.

—Pero volverás, ¿no?

—No lo sé.

—Tienes que volver —afirmó ella, asustada.

—No, la verdad es que no.

—Por supuesto que tienes que volver, yo… —balbuceó—. Itachi y Shisui te echarán mucho de menos.

—Y yo a ellos —respondió sincero, mirándola a los ojos—, pero tengo la sensación de que todos estaréis mejor sin mí.

—No digas tonterías, Sasuke —dijo sin pensarlo y se sonrojó al instante—. Perdón.

—No, no pasa nada. —Sasuke no pudo contenerse más y le deslizó un dedo por la trenza, lo detuvo al llegar al hombro y luego siguió hasta donde estaba la marca del mordisco. No se veía, la tela del chal la ocultaba a la perfección, pero él sabía el lugar exacto donde se encontraba—. Ellos estarán bien. —«Te tienen a ti», pensó.

—¿Y tú?

—Yo ¿qué?

—¿Tú estarás bien?

Él apartó la mano y desvió la mirada hacia la copa del roble.

—No lo sé, lo intentaré —confesó y tragó saliva para contener las ganas que tenía de gritar—. Tú no te preocupes por mí, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe por ti, Sasuke? —le preguntó algo furiosa.

Él volvió a mirarla y rezó para no olvidar nunca su rostro.

—Me tengo que ir, acabo de acordarme de que tengo que… —Se quedó en blanco y desistió—. Me tengo que ir.

Se puso en pie y regresó hacia la mansión. Se quedaría una noche más. La última y al día siguiente se iría para siempre.

Hinata se quedó un rato más sentada bajo el roble y luego también regresó a la casa. Shisui ya había vuelto de su visita al pueblo y disfrutó bañándolo y dándole de comer. Después de acostarle, se aseó un poco y bajó para cenar con Itachi y Sasuke. Durante la cena, los dos hermanos no se hablaron con la cordialidad habitual en ellos, pero al menos no volvieron a pelearse e incluso fueron amables el uno con el otro. Al terminar, Kisame les preguntó si querían algo más y los tres rechazaron el ofrecimiento. Hinata fue la primera en retirarse e Itachi y Sasuke apenas se quedaron unos minutos más.

Sasuke había decidido no decirle a su hermano que se iría al día siguiente.

Después del altercado de la mañana, no quería que su última conversación con él fuese una pelea, así que le escribiría una carta y quizá dentro de unos años, de muchos años, volviera a verlo. De Hinata tampoco se despediría, ni siquiera por carta. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Que la amaba pero que había sido un cobarde y no se lo había dicho a tiempo? ¿Que la amaba y había accedido a hacerle amor con engaños? Escribió la carta a Itachi y esperó a que todos estuvieran dormidos; luego esperó un poco más para estar seguro. No quería correr ningún riesgo con la reputación de Hinata y, cuando estuvo convencido de que él era el único despierto, salió al pasillo y se dirigió a su antiguo dormitorio.

Primero se detuvo unos minutos junto a la cuna de Shisui y se despidió de él con un beso y una lágrima. Seguro que sería un gran hombre y seguro que él se arrepentiría de no haberlo visto crecer, pero no le quedaba elección.

Después, caminó sigilosamente hasta la puerta que comunicaba con la habitación de Hinata y la abrió. Ella estaba dormida, así que, con sumo cuidado, Sasuke apartó las sábanas y se tumbó a su lado. La abrazó por la espalda y le dio un beso en la nuca y luego otro en el hombro.

Hinata suspiró en sueños y poco a poco se fue despertando. Se había quedado dormida pensando en él, esperando ansiosa para ver si entraba en su habitación, pero tras varias horas se dio por vencida y se durmió. Sin embargo, ahora la estaba besando, podía sentir sus labios recorriéndole la espalda, su mano subiéndole por el muslo. Su cuerpo todavía inexperto reaccionó al instante y se pegó al de su esposo, que le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

Hinata suspiró y Sasuke le giró la cara con una mano y la besó. Había decidido que no iba a conformarse con el beso de la noche anterior; si iba a tener que pasarse el resto de su vida sin ella, la besaría hasta saciarse. Acumularía todos los besos en su memoria y los iría gastando uno a uno.

Hinata le devolvió el beso con toda la pasión y la confusión que llevaba días sintiendo y se dio media vuelta para poder abrazarlo. Sus cuerpos estaban pegados, sus corazones latían al unísono y sus caderas se movían al mismo ritmo.

Entonces dejó de cuestionarse nada. Él era el amor de su vida. Él y nadie más.

Su corazón no estaba confuso y su cuerpo tampoco.

—Te…

Él no la dejó terminar la frase. Devoró sus labios con tal desesperación que Hinata temió perderse en su boca. No dejó de besarla ni un instante y le hizo el amor como si jamás pudiera volver a tocarla. Le recorrió el cuerpo con las manos, besó cada centímetro de su piel y la poseyó de maneras que ella ni siquiera había imaginado que existieran. Cada vez que terminaban, creía que él se levantaría y se iría, pero volvía a besarla y volvía a hacerle el amor con más ternura y pasión que la vez anterior. No supo cuántas horas estuvo allí, pero sí que nunca podría olvidarlas y si él creía que cuando se despertaran podría seguir ignorándola estaba muy equivocado.

Sasuke se despertó y vio que Hinata seguía durmiendo en sus brazos. Le había hecho el amor durante horas, desesperado por vivir en una noche lo que supondría toda una vida a su lado. La había besado hasta que creyó que sus labios se fundirían con los suyos y luego la besó una vez más. Tenía que irse, seguro que estaba a punto de amanecer. Salió de la cama y cogió su ropa. La miró una última vez y se fue. No la besó, si lo hacía no se iría, volvería a meterse en la cama y dejaría que los pillaran allí.

Abandonó su dormitorio tal como había entrado: a escondidas y con el corazón destrozado.

Itachi sabía que se le estaba acabando el tiempo. Esa misma tarde, el doctor Kabuto lo había visitado a escondidas y se lo había confirmado. Como todas las noches, estaba de pie frente a la ventana, con la mirada perdida en el cielo, y empezó a toser. Le quemaban los pulmones, no podía respirar. Tosió. Escupió sangre. Y le falló el corazón.

El estruendo despertó a Hinata, que, asustada, salió corriendo al pasillo. Allí se encontró a Sasuke a medio vestir, que también la miró alarmado.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —le preguntó ella.

Oyeron otro ruido y ambos identificaron su procedencia.

—Itachi.

Corrieron hacia su dormitorio y lo encontraron tumbado en el suelo, inconsciente en medio de un charco de sangre.

—¡Itachi! —Sasuke fue el primero en reaccionar, arrodillándose junto a él.

Todavía respiraba. Le incorporó un poco y trató de hacerlo volver en sí. Su hermano tardó unos segundos, pero por fin abrió los ojos.

—Sasuke —balbuceó.

—¿Qué te pasa, Itachi? —preguntó él, sin acordarse ya de por qué habían discutido.

—Tuberculosis, me estoy muriendo.

—No —dijo con lágrimas en los ojos—. No es verdad. Dime que no es verdad.

—Lo siento —dijo su hermano, al que empezaban a fallarle las fuerzas—. Siento todo lo que os he hecho.

—No digas eso, Ita—lo llamó por el apodo que utilizaba de pequeño—. Tú me has dado el mejor regalo del mundo.

—Dile a Hinata…

—Estoy aquí —dijo ella, arrodillándose también a su lado. Hasta ese instante, se había quedado inmóvil frente al espejo. ¿Qué era aquello que se veía en el cuello?—. No te preocupes, Itachi, te pondrás bien.

Él sonrió con ternura.

—No, no me pondré bien. Y la verdad es que tengo ganas de morirme.

—No digas eso —lo riñó Sasuke.

—Así volveré a ver a Natsu. Hinata, Sasuke no…

—Lo sé —lo interrumpió ella.

—¿Lo sabes? —Esta vez la pregunta salió de labios de Sasuke.

—Tus manos, tengo una mancha de tinta en el cuello —le explicó, girando un poco la cabeza hacia un lado para que se la viera.

Sasuke cerró los ojos un instante y suplicó a quien quisiera escucharlo que ella lo entendiera, que lo perdonase, pero cuando los abrió, vio que Hinata sólo estaba pendiente de Itachi y que fingía que él ni siquiera estaba en la habitación.

—Tenemos que llevarlo a la cama —dijo—, allí estará más cómodo. Y hay que avisar al doctor Kabuto.

Sasuke ayudó a su hermano a levantarse y cuando éste estuvo cómodo, corrió a despertar a Kisame. El mayordomo mandó a uno de los lacayos con el carruaje en busca del doctor, pero todos sabían que llegaría demasiado tarde. Sasuke regresó junto a Itachi y se sentó en la cama, a su lado. De pequeños solían sentarse juntos, apoyados en el cabezal, para leer cuentos. Bueno, su hermano se los leía a él.

—Itachi, tendrías que habérmelo dicho —le riñó.

—Lo sé, pero no quería estropear vuestra historia de amor —dijo, antes de tener otro ataque de tos.

—Descansa —le pidió Hinata.

—Hinata, siento haberte engañado. Todo fue idea mía, te juro que Sasuke no quería. Deseaba daros una oportunidad; los dos os queréis tanto, que es una lástima que vuestros miedos y vuestro orgullo se interpongan en vuestra felicidad. Daos una oportunidad, por favor.

Sasuke notó cómo la vida iba abandonando su cuerpo y lo abrazó.

—Itachi, no me dejes —le pidió, sintiéndose de nuevo como un niño pequeño que adoraba a su hermano mayor.

—No te preocupes, Sasuke, yo estaré con Natsu y Shisui estará con vosotros. No le puedo pedir nada más a la vida. He sido muy feliz, sólo espero que vosotros también lo seáis.

—Dale un beso a mi hermana de mi parte —dijo Hinata y estrechó los dedos de aquel hombre tan valiente y generoso.

—Lo haré —le prometió él—. Y tú haz lo mismo con el mío. Cuida de Sasuke, te necesitará.

Hinata derramó una lágrima y asintió.

—Sasuke, escúchame —le pidió al ver que aquéllos eran los últimos segundos que le quedaban—. Iros a América, Hinata, Shisui y tú, seréis más felices allí. Podréis casaros de inmediato y educar a Shisui como si fuera vuestro hijo.

—Itachi, Shisui es duque, tu legado es…

—Mi legado es un pedazo de tierra, Sasuke. Iros a América y si cuando Shisui sea mayor queréis decirle que es duque, contádselo, estoy convencido de que haréis lo correcto.

—Itachi. —Sasuke no trató de controlar las lágrimas.

—Te quiero, Sasuke, y a ti también, Hinata, decidle a Shisui que su madre y yo lo quisimos con locura y que él fue la mejor parte de nuestras vidas.

—Se lo diré —prometió Sasuke.

Hinata sólo pudo asentir.

—Ahora creo que tengo que irme —dijo Itachi con una leve sonrisa—. Natsu me está esperando.

Sasuke abrazó a su hermano y lo acunó entre sus brazos hasta que llegó el doctor Kabuto y le obligó a soltarlo. El duque de Konoha había muerto.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Anna Casanovas, Un beso a oscuras. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10**

El doctor Kabuto confirmó que Itachi Uchiha, duque de Konoha, había fallecido tras padecer una corta y dolorosa enfermedad. Hinata y Sasuke se quedaron desolados, tanto por su muerte como por el hecho de que les hubiera ocultado que estaba tan enfermo. Sasuke despidió al doctor y, junto con Kisame, se encargó de los preparativos necesarios para que el cuerpo de su hermano descansase en paz.

El mayordomo no se retiró hasta que se aseguró de que Sasuke no necesitaba nada más y aun entonces lo hizo a desgana. Aquel hombre los había visto crecer y era evidente que lamentaba profundamente la muerte de Itachi.

Sasuke regresó a su dormitorio; a pesar de todo lo sucedido, todavía no había amanecido. Él tenía la sensación de que habían transcurrido horas, días, desde que se había ido a hurtadillas de la habitación de Hinata, pero en realidad ni siquiera había salido el sol. Abrió la puerta y lo sorprendió encontrársela esperándolo. Sin preguntarle qué hacía allí, corrió hacia ella y se derrumbó en sus brazos. Lloró desconsolado y Hinata le abrazó durante todo el rato, le susurró palabras de cariño al oído y le dijo que todo iba a salir bien. Sasuke lloró y lloró y a ella se le rompió el corazón.

—Le dije cosas horribles —farfulló, haciendo referencia a la discusión que habían tenido en el despacho.

—Estoy convencida de que no te guardaba rencor. Itachi te quería y seguro que sabe que le dijiste todo eso sólo porque estabas enfadado.

—No sé qué haré sin él.

—Claro que lo sabes —afirmó ella, acunándole el rostro—. Por eso te afeitaste —dijo, cambiando de tema.

Sasuke cerró los ojos, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada y le confirmó sus sospechas.

—Sí, por eso me afeité.

—Me gustaba la barba.

—Volveré a dejármela crecer —dijo él al instante—. ¿Por qué eres tan comprensiva?

—Itachi ha muerto, Sasuke, mañana será un día horrible. ¿De verdad quieres tener esta conversación ahora?

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —le preguntó él, con el corazón en la mirada.

—Quiero estar contigo, quiero hacer el amor contigo sin tener que cuestionarme con quién estoy. Quiero que me beses y saber sin ninguna duda que eres tú quien me está besando. Quiero olvidarme durante un segundo de que mi hermana y tu hermano han muerto y de que tú y yo hemos estado a punto de perdernos para siempre. En cuanto a todo lo demás, no lo sé. Me has hecho mucho daño, Sasuke. Y tenemos mucho de que hablar, pero todo puede esperar a mañana.

—Mañana.

—Mañana.

—Gracias —dijo él, con nuevas lágrimas en los ojos—. No sé qué habría hecho si me hubieras pedido que me alejara de ti. Te necesito, Hinata. Te amo. —Vio que ella abría los ojos algo asustada y continuó—: Te amo y te amaré siempre, pase lo que pase mañana. Aunque me digas que no quieres volver a verme, aunque me digas que es demasiado tarde, aunque me digas que jamás podrás perdonarme, yo te amaré siempre. He tardado demasiado tiempo en comprenderlo, pero cuando te besé supe que jamás volvería a besar a otra.

—Me besaste a oscuras, podría haber sido cualquiera.

—No, sólo podrías haber sido tú.

Sasuke se apartó un poco y agachó lentamente la cabeza, era la primera vez que la besaba a plena luz. Era la primera vez que ella lo besaba a él, sabiendo que era Sasuke. Ese pensamiento le recordó a su hermano y se detuvo.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Hinata.

—Cuando me besaste, ¿pensaste que estabas besando a Itachi? —Se mordió el labio inferior y en seguida se arrepintió de habérselo preguntado—. No, no hace falta que me respondas, perdí el derecho a saberlo cuando dejé que te casaras con él. Lo único que importa es que ahora quieras besarme a mí.

Hinata lo miró a los ojos y le entregó de nuevo el corazón.

—Sasuke, siempre deseé besarte a ti. Sólo a ti. ¿Te acuerdas de la noche que Shisui se puso enfermo? Creía que ibas a besarme.

—Iba a hacerlo; me arrepentí mil veces de no haberlo hecho —confesó.

—Traté de convencer a Itachi de que el nuestro fuese un matrimonio de conveniencia, pero él insistió en que teníamos que consumarlo. Supongo que ahora ambos sabemos por qué.

—Y no sabes cuánto se lo agradezco —murmuró Sasuke.

—Itachi insistió en que teníamos que consumarlo y yo me convencí de que sería un mero trámite. Él quería a mi hermana y yo me veía incapaz de traicionar su memoria, así que pensé que cumpliríamos con las formalidades necesarias y nada más. Cuando entraste en mi dormitorio, a pesar de que no te veía y de que no sabía que eras tú, mi cuerpo sí lo supo y reaccionó igual que hace siempre que estás cerca. Cuando me besaste, en mi mente te vi a ti y cuando te toqué la cara y no encontré la barba, a pesar de que ya te había visto sin ella, me sentí decepcionada. Cuando te fuiste y empecé a pensar en lo que había sucedido, no asocié aquellos besos y caricias con el nombre o el rostro de Itachi, era como si en mi mente ya supiera que era otro hombre. Siempre que pensaba en él, lo llamaba mi esposo.

—Tu esposo, no sabes cuánto me gustaría poder serlo yo —dijo emocionado.

—Mañana, Sasuke —le recordó ella—. Hablaremos de todo eso mañana. Ahora, hazme el amor.

Él no dijo nada más y se perdió en el cuerpo de Hinata. Le hizo el amor sin censurar ninguna reacción. La besó, la sujetó por las caderas y gritó su nombre al alcanzar el orgasmo, algo que hasta entonces nunca se había permitido. Le recorrió la espalda, las nalgas, los muslos, las piernas y besó todas y cada una de las pecas que no había visto a oscuras. Y luego hizo lo mismo con sus pechos, su estómago, su ombligo. A pesar de lo mucho que le había gustado hacerle el amor a oscuras, prefería hacerlo a plena luz del día. Cuando terminaron, se quedaron abrazos y ella no regresó a su habitación hasta asegurarse de que él se había quedado dormido.

A los dos los esperaban unos días muy difíciles y Hinata todavía no sabía qué iba a hacer con el resto de su vida.

A diferencia del funeral de Natsu, al de Itachi asistió mucha gente, pero igual que en su boda, a pocos los afectó de verdad la muerte del duque de Konoha. Hinata soportó como pudo las miradas malintencionadas y Sasuke se mantuvo firme a su lado, desafiando con su actitud a cualquiera que quisiera hacerles daño.

Enterraron a Itachi con Natsu y colocaron un ramo de rosas blancas encima de la lápida. Hinata se despidió de ellos con un beso y Sasuke se quedó un rato más para hablar con su hermano.

—Lamento mucho lo que te dije ese día, sé que tenías razón y espero que me perdones. Todavía no sé por qué le tenía tanto miedo al amor, quizá temía perderlo igual que te había sucedido a ti con Natsu, pero ahora sé que eso es sólo una excusa. Aunque ahora me dijeran que sólo me queda un día más con Hinata, no me arrepentiría ni un segundo de haberla amado. Porque la amo, ¿sabes? Ella todavía no se lo cree, así que supongo que tendré que pasarme el resto de la vida convenciéndola. Gracias, Itachi, gracias por obligarme a enfrentarme a mis miedos y gracias por no permitir que perdiera al amor de mi vida.

Se alejó de la tumba y fue hacia el carruaje. Hinata estaba dentro, esperándolo.

—¿Estás bien?

—No —contestó Sasuke con la voz entrecortada—, pero lo estaré.

Ella le dio un beso. A pesar de que todavía no habían tenido la conversación pendiente, no era capaz de ver sufrir a Sasuke sin hacer nada, así que, sin importarle que pudieran verlos, lo abrazó y lo consoló.

Una semana más tarde, Sasuke y Hinata seguían dando vueltas el uno alrededor del otro. Ella lo trataba con dulzura y amabilidad, pero seguía manteniendo las distancias. Sasuke ya no podía más, tenían que resolver las cosas de una vez por todas. Le había dicho la verdad, aunque ella no lo amara, él no dejaría de hacerlo, pero necesitaba saberlo para poder seguir con su vida. Ahora estaban en un limbo que no era bueno para ninguno de los dos, ni para Shisui, que parecía notar la tensión que reinaba en la mansión Konoha.

Abrió la puerta del dormitorio de Hinata sin llamar, no iba a darle la oportunidad de negarle la entrada.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó ella.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—Podemos hacerlo mañana. En el salón.

—No, vamos a hablar ahora. Tendríamos que haberlo hecho hace una semana, reconozco que ambos necesitábamos tiempo para pensar en lo sucedido, pero no podemos seguir así, Hinata. Yo no puedo seguir así.

—De acuerdo —aceptó ella. Sasuke tenía razón, había llegado el momento.

—¿Me amas? —preguntó él sin rodeos y entregándole el corazón con la mirada. Ella no respondió, así que Sasuke volvió a hablar—: Necesito saberlo. Si me amas, haré lo que sea para estar contigo, lo que sea. Y si no, si no, me iré de aquí. Aunque no me ames, yo te amaré toda la vida, pero no podría soportar vivir contigo sin tu amor. ¿Me amas, Hinata?

—Te amo —dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos—. Te amo, Sasuke. Siempre te he amado.

—Gracias a Dios —suspiró aliviado y corrió a su lado a abrazarla, pero en cuanto notó que se ponía tensa, supo que había algo más—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Tengo miedo, Sasuke.

—¿De qué?

—Te parecerá una estupidez.

—No, si tienes miedo, nada me parecerá una estupidez. ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Te amo, si algo te da miedo a ti, también me lo dará a mí y te juro que haré lo que esté en mi mano para demostrarte que si estamos juntos no nos sucederá nada malo.

—No tengo miedo de que nos suceda algo malo. La vida es así, hay accidentes, enfermedades, cosas que no podemos controlar.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que temes?

—Siempre que me he atrevido a creer en ti, me has abandonado —le dijo.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

—En la boda de mi hermana creí que eras un gran hombre y luego te oí decirle a un amigo tuyo que nunca te casarías conmigo. Sé que es una estupidez—dijo sonrojada.

—No, no lo es. Dije eso, Hinata, pero sólo porque ese hombre no era amigo mío y porque no quería que nadie supiese que me gustabas. Lamento que lo oyeras y que lo malinterpretaras.

—Y cuando creí que nos estábamos enamorando…

—Nos estábamos enamorando —la interrumpió él.

—Te oí decirle a tu hermano que no sentías nada por mí, sólo afecto.

—Es verdad que dije eso, pero estaba asustado, Hinata. Ahora ya no lo estoy. Sé que me equivoqué, sé que me porté como un cobarde. Sé que si pudiera ir atrás en el tiempo haría las cosas de otro modo, pero no puedo. Lo único que puedo hacer es decirte que te amo y prometerte que me pasaré el resto de nuestras vidas haciéndolo.

—¿El resto de nuestras vidas?

—Sí, el resto de nuestras vidas.

—¿Y si nos pasa como a Itachi y a Natsu?

—Si nos pasa lo mismo que a ellos, te seguiré amando desde el cielo, porque, Hinata, no pienso dejar que te vayas antes que yo. Me enfrentaré al mismo diablo, o a Dios si es necesario, pero tú te quedarás a mi lado hasta el día en que me muera. Te amo y no permitiré que nada ni nadie se interponga entre nosotros.

—Yo también te amo, Sasuke.

Él por fin pudo respirar tranquilo y besó a Hinata. Jamás se cansaría de besarla.

—Itachi tenía razón —le dijo al interrumpir el beso—. Si queremos estar juntos, tenemos que irnos a América.

—La señorita Yuuhi puede hacerse cargo de la academia y lo único que yo necesito para ser feliz sois tú y Shisui.

—Entonces, Hinata Hyuga, ¿me concedes el honor de convertirme en tu esposo?

Ella lo miró a los ojos y le dio un beso.

—Ya lo eres, te convertiste en mi esposo nuestra noche de bodas, porque el día que me besaste me casé contigo. Pero si quieres, podemos ir a una iglesia y pronunciar los votos en voz alta.

Ni en todos sus sueños, se habría imaginado mejor respuesta.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Anna Casanovas, Un beso a oscuras. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

—¡MAMÁ, Itachi dice que soy un duque y que tendré que ir a Inglaterra a hacer un montón de cosas aburridas!

—No todas son aburridas, hijo —le dijo Hinata a Shisui, que ya tenía catorce años.

—Yo no quiero ser duque, quiero ser médico —insistió.

—Puedes ser las dos cosas, Shisui —lo consoló Sasuke.

—Pues yo quiero ser pistolero —dijo el pequeño Itachi.

—Y yo princesa —apuntó Natsu, que acababa de cumplir cuatro años.

—¿Por qué quieres ser princesa? —le preguntó Hinata.

—Porque así vendrá un príncipe y me besará.

—A ti no te besará nadie excepto yo —afirmó Sasuke—. ¿Está claro?

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Hinata con una pequeña sonrisa, Sasuke era demasiado celoso con su hija—. Niños, id a ver qué está haciendo vuestro tío Jiraiya, seguro que vuestra tía ya está harta de él.

Los niños salieron en tropel y Hinata se abrazó a su esposo. Llevaban ya trece años en Nueva York; Sasuke y Jiraiya habían conseguido levantar un imperio y sus fábricas habían impulsado cambios muy importantes en el país. Hinata había participado en varias organizaciones a favor de los derechos de la mujer y había descubierto que lo que más le gustaba en este mundo, aparte de hacer el amor con su marido, era cuidar de sus hijos. Sasuke y ella habían adoptado al pequeño Shisui y habían decidido que, cuando fuera mayor, le contarían quiénes eran sus padres y que era el duque de Konoha.

Pero hasta entonces querían que creciera como un niño más. Seguro que sería un duque excelente, en caso de que quisiera serlo, o un médico brillante. Por sus venas corría la sangre de Itachi y de Natsu, así que seguro que su hijo los haría sentir muy orgullosos, tomara la decisión que tomase.

—Supongo que sabes que a Jiraiya no le hará ninguna gracia que vayan a molestarlo —dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa.

La familia de Jiraiya y la de Sasuke solían veranear juntos en un pueblo de la costa. Jiraiya había sido un gran apoyo para Sasuke tras la muerte de su hermano Itachi y el rudo americano se había convertido en un miembro más de la familia.

—Lo sé —respondió Hinata antes de besarlo.

—Vaya, señora Uchiha, ¿está tratando de seducirme?

—Así es, señor Uchiha. ¿Está funcionando?

—¿Usted qué cree? —Sasuke miró a su esposa con todo el amor que sentía.

Ya no tenía miedo de decirle que la amaba y Hinata sabía sin ninguna duda que su marido jamás le fallaría. Juntos habían sobrevivido a la pérdida de sus hermanos, unas personas maravillosas a las que siempre echarían de menos. Su vida en América no había sido siempre fácil y Sasuke todavía recordaba el terror que había sentido las dos veces que Hinata había dado a luz. Pero tal como le había prometido el día en que se le declaró, se enfrentaría a Dios o al mismo diablo si trataba de arrebatársela antes de tiempo.

Sonrió y le apartó una brizna de paja que se le había quedado enredada en el pelo. Ella y los niños habían estado jugando al escondite en el granero. Otra vez.

—Creo, señor Uchiha, que lo amo con locura —dijo ella tras el gesto y respondiendo a su pregunta.

—Y yo a ti, Hinata, y yo a ti.

La estrechó entre sus brazos, la besó y rezó para que Jiraiya entretuviese a los niños un rato más. Él iba a estar ocupado haciéndole el amor a su preciosa esposa a plena luz del día.


End file.
